Hysterical Blindness
by limelemon
Summary: After witnessing a horrific event, Ginny becomes blind. Can someone help her see the light again. First Fanfic, probably will be a light PG-13.
1. Default Chapter

A/N this is my first fanfic. Obviously Harry Potter isn't mine. Please read and review. Hope u like it. Sry its so short.  
  
'I wonder where everyone is,' thought Ginny as she entered the Burrow.  
  
It was Sunday and Ginny was coming home for the Weasley (Harry and Hermione) family's Sunday dinner. She had graduated from Hogwarts' two years earlier and was now living in an apartment in London near the Ministry of Magic where she worked as an assistant to Minister Dumbledore, who had won in a unanimous vote after Fudge's expulsion from office.  
  
During the summer before her sixth year Ginny grew up and the boys at Hogwarts had noticed. The once blazing red hair was now auburn and the once clumsy, shy child was now a confidant 20 year old. She had dated many guys for her obsession over Harry had long since past, but t the moment she was single and loving it.  
  
Lately, she had been missing the weekly dinners due to work and was planning on surprising her family today. She knew this would be difficult due to the increasing number of watching eyes that her family had gained over the years. Charlie and Bill had both married in her fifth year and five kids between them. Percy and Penelope had married in Ginny's seventh year and had 3 kids and one on the way. George and Fred, though not married, were planning on marrying Angelina and Katie, respectively. And of course Ron. Ron had finally sucked in his pride and had starting dating Hermione in their seventh year (Ginny's sixth) and were going to have their first child in July. Ginny though alone as of the moment, didn't feel that way considering her family.  
  
Ginny was blissfully happy and was about to enter the kitchen/ living room, when she saw something that startled her on her right. There, lying on the floor was her father, writhing in pain with a look of panic in his eyes. Ginny let out a startled cry and immediately went to her father's side. He gazed up at her, pain clouding her eyes, and whispered to Ginny as she furiously tried to tend to her father's wounds.  
  
"Ginny," he muttered, "Deatheaters...inside. Don't go in. Promise me you'll stay out of it and keep alive."  
  
The second war had ended in Harry, Ron and Hermione's seventh year; however, Voldemort's closest followers still raged across England.  
  
"Yes, Daddy, I will," uttered Ginny. "Please don't die."  
  
"No, I must go honey," smiled her father weakly, "and keep the rest of the family company."  
  
As he said this statement, he died. Ginny knew to expect the worst. She promised him that she wouldn't go inside, but she had to know the extent of the damage and to see if she could help anyone. She wondered just how many family members would actually be keeping Daddy company.  
  
She figured that it would be safe to take a peek since most of the already minimal noise was now a tombly silence.  
  
She opened the door a sliver and held her breath. She instantaneously wished that she too was with her father.  
  
Every single person was dead. It was like seeing an eerily morbid muggle photo that Hermione had shown her once. Her family was frozen in time. Charlie and Bill were all holding their children and wives and George and Fred and Percy were frozen too. Her ever-moving mother was now frozen forever. Then she turned to Ron and Hermione and Harry and she let out a gasp. Her favorite brother and her best-friend were all huddled in the corner surrounded in blood. Harry, though able to defeat Voldemort, had been unable to survive and was slain upon their kitchen table like a slab of meat. It was becoming too much for her when she then gazed upwards and saw it.  
  
She saw that hated Death Mark, but this time with the ultimate of ironies. The Death Mark had been charmed with red hair.  
  
Ginny's vision suddenly turned black.  
  
She was alone.  
  
()  
  
Like it? Just press that nifty button down there. 


	2. Truth

A/N Heres the second chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Harry Potter is obviously not mine.  
  
"Why is it so dark?", wondered Ginny. "Where am I?"  
  
"I bet the Death Eaters were hiding and kidnapped me and put me in this abominable hole."  
  
"Well. It obviously must be late 'cause, if there was light, tiny bit would have been streaming in here somehow. I know I shouldn't go to sleep in case those abominations come in here and have their way, but I'm so tried", she reasoned with herself  
  
And with that Ginny slept.  
  
()  
  
Ginny woke up, what she figured many hours later, yet their still was no sign of any form of light.  
  
Now that she was more alert, she decided to feel for her surroundings.  
  
First, she gingerly touched what seemed to be a bed, with sheets and even a comforter.  
  
"Geez, it seems that the Death Eaters have raised their standards. Probably just want to rape me on a more comfortable surface."  
  
She next felt for anything around the bed and strangely sensed what seemed to be a side table.  
  
"Merlin, this is odd, even for Death Eaters"  
  
Ginny, then lightly put herself on the ground and moved around the room ever so carefully.  
  
Determining by the way her clothes felt and sounded, she realized that she wasn't in the robes she had been wearing at the house. These clothes felt more like pajamas rather than new robes.  
  
She continued to shuffle around the room/hole, until she hit a wall. She turned herself around and once again hit a wall. She spiraled around once more and hit another wall-like surface.  
  
"I wonder how high these walls of this hole go."  
  
But considering the lack of light, she figured climbing out would be slim.  
  
"What I wouldn't give to know that someone like Harry or Ron was out looking for me."  
  
But she wouldn't let herself cry. Crying wasn't a top priority.  
  
She began moving her hands over the wall to see if there was any object that could help her, as quietly and carefully as possible. Suddenly she felt somethinf round and cold. "That's weird she thought"  
  
She began fumbling for her wand, and then realized that she didn't have it.  
  
"Of course. Why would Death Eaters let me keep my wand."  
  
She grasped the cold, metal object and discovered that it was a doorknob.  
  
"Now why would a dark, pit have a doorknob," thought Ginny.  
  
She figured that the door would be locked, but against all reasoning, it opened.  
  
()  
  
Slowly and silently, Ginny moved, keeping as close to the wall as possible. Ginny realized that even outside the hole, it was still pitch black, she couldn't see figures or once again any light.  
  
"You would think that with families like the Malfoys being Death Eaters, they could at least afford a few candles.  
  
She rounded a corner and was immediately bombarded by noise. She immediately latched on to the wall for fear of anyone catching her. She continued to creep along the wall hoping to catch snippets of their conversation.  
  
Suddenly, someone came upon Ginny from behind and exclaimed,  
  
"What are you doing out of your room!"  
  
"Stay away from me yo-you Death Eater!"  
  
"Death Eater. I should hope not," said an absurdly, strange, motherly voice.  
  
"Don't lie to me," sneered Ginny right back.  
  
"I'm not, dear. You're at St. Mungos. I'm Marge by the way."  
  
"Ah, dear. Here's your room," said Marge as kindly as possible. "Come on at sit down on your bed."  
  
"I don't have to be treated like a child. I am an adult. I would be able to move around just fine, only if someone would turn on the bloody lights."  
  
"Oh, but dear. They are on."  
  
()  
  
Like it? Just review. Sry if its short, I've never been known to be a lengthy writer. The next chapter hopefully will be up in a couple days. 


	3. Understanding

A/N Heres the third chapter. J.K Rowling's world is not mine.  
  
"What do you mean the lights are on," Ginny inquired? "I obviously have my eyes open, but it is totally dark."  
  
"Well, honey. Umm, how do I put this," stumbled Marge.  
  
"Spill it."  
  
"You see you have a condition known as Hysterical Blindness."  
  
"What do you mean, I'm blind?"  
  
"To put it bluntly, yes," muttered Marge.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it. How could she be blind? She hadn't stared into the sun or gouged her eyes out. She had always had perfect vision.  
  
"How am I blind. I mean I can tell I'm blind, but how?"  
  
"Well, you see this condition is more Muggle than wizard, so not much is known about Hysterical Blindness in the wizarding world. But the head medi- witch is always looking towards alternative methods, so he knows a little on the subject. It seems that after umm, witnessing the tragic incident at your house, your body wanted to shut down and repress what you saw, so it shut down the connectors from your eyes to your brain. This way your brain can't process what is seen, causing you to be blind."  
  
Ginny was finding it hard to grasp the depth of her situation. First, her whole family had been brutally massacred and now she was blind. She knew it would take awhile for her to get accustomed to her new situation.  
  
"So will I ever see again," she quietly asked ?  
  
"That, honey is what we don't know. From the cases that have occurred in the Muggle world, some have reversed, while others haven't. There is no cure, so all we can do is want. What we do recommend is to try and go on with your life as it was before the accident and live as normal as possible."  
  
Normal. Ginny knew her life would never be normal again. And so for the first time since everything happened, she had a good, long cry.  
  
()  
  
"Wake up, Ginny. You have a visitor," Marge said as she nudged Ginny awake.  
  
"What does it matter? It's not like I can see them." "Well, they would really like to see you."  
  
"Fine. Send them in," she conceded.  
  
Ginny had no idea who would want to see her. It wasn't like she had any family left.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Weasley," said a familiar, kind voice.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. Just an old man wanting to see his assistant."  
  
Realization struck Ginny. She could feel the proverbial light bulb going off in her head.  
  
"Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry, Professor."  
  
"Now, how many times have I told you to call me Albus," said Professor/Minister Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Never mind. It's understandable. Let's talk about the business at hand. How are you doing?"  
  
"As good as a lonely, blind person could be," thought Ginny.  
  
"Fine," she mumbled.  
  
"Good, Good. Now about your job."  
  
"You've come to fire me, haven't you," said Ginny accusingly.  
  
"No, no. I've just come to say that you may still keep your job. You have come to know your job so well that you weren't using much of your eyesight anyway."  
  
"But what will I do with press conferences and such," wondered Ginny.  
  
"Ah, for that I have given you an assistant. I know it sounds odd to have an assistant to an assistant, but you would have to train them anyway to take your place so I figured this would be a more agreeable situation. Plus, your assistant will be able to help you with your everyday needs if he is needed."  
  
"So my assistant is a he," she said.  
  
"Yes," replied Dumbledore. "He was the only suitable for the job. I hope it is fine with you."  
  
"Yes it is fine. Now can I ask one more question?"  
  
"Of course," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Do you think I'll get my eyesight back?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley. Yes, I do."  
  
A/N Like it? I know it seems like she isn't really that saddened by her family's death, but let's just say that subconsciously she feels that the more she dwells on it the slower her recovery will be and remembered she did cry. You probably won't see another chapter until another few weeks because I'm going to be on vacation. Sorry. Please review 


	4. Living

A/N Sorry this took so long, I was on vaca. The rest of the story will take longer to write because I'm going back to school. Hope you like the chapter. I don't own anything except the plot.

The next week Ginny left St. Mungos and was told once again to try the best to get back to a normal life. Dumbledore had told her that she could get back to her job as soon as she was ready and that her assistant was more than qualified to get along without her for a few months if needed.

The first thing Ginny wanted to do when she got home was to take a bath. Marge had helped her travel to her apartment by floo and after Ginny got situated she left. For the next hour Ginny blindly stumbled around the house trying to get the simple belongings she needed to get to the bathroom. Finally, after getting her towel and undressing, she languidly slipped into the bubbly bath tub. She sat there till the water got cold and she got numb.

Trying to get out of the bath tub proved to be the hardest feat. She swung her arms trying to reach the towel, but lost her balance. She lay naked, numb, cold and blind on the frigid tile and cried herself to sleep.

()

Months past and Ginny was still trying to get used to living without her sight. Though she was now more capable than in the beginning, she still hadn't progressed that much. She barely used her magic anymore. She realized how dependent magic was on eyesight. Sure she could "accio" things, but she couldn't shrink things for fear of downsizing the wrong item and surely couldn't light fires, and the such, incase she set something aflame. She now thought of herself as a muggle hermit.

Though Dumbledore had promised that he would help her any way he could once back at work, Ginny still hadn't gone. She didn't want to face just the voices of the people she once knew. However, she knew she should cope with it, so she couldn't... no wouldn't live alone her whole life.

"I'm never going to get better if I stay at home all the time," Ginny thought.

Dumbledore had visited her from time to time and told her everything was running smoothly, but she was still needed.

"No one cares if you can't see. You weren't regarded for your eyes but for your brains and if I'm not mistaken you still have those."

"Yes, Pro... Albus. But I feel that I'm not complete without my eyes and all my work will not be totally complete," she sighed gazing in the direction where she heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Ah, but all your work will be complete because your assistant will help you, no?"

"True, very true."

()

Ginny awoke the next Monday, bright and early- for what she believed was a bright day, she couldn't tell. She had decided after Dumbledore's talk that she should go back to work. He reassured that her assistant was very capable and that she should be happy with his choice- he added with a wink though Ginny didn't know. He promised that the assistant would be Ginny's eyes for as long as was needed.

"Till I get my sight back," Ginny considered bluntly.

So on the next Monday morning, after Ginny wrestled into a shirt and skirt from her white and black sections respectively and ate breakfast, she clumsily, but carefully flooed herself to the Ministry. She walked herself over to the elevator with the help of a muggle walking cane and pressed the button to take her up to the top Ministry floor. After the calm voice announced the correct floor, Ginny exited the lift. The hallways were quiet except for the tapping of her cane. She followed the path she knew so well and realized that Dumbledore was right and that she hadn't used her eyesight that much. Carefully, she grasped the doorknob to Minister Dumbledore's office and strode in.

"Ah, Ginny I have been expecting you. Take a seat at your desk"

Ginny answered with an almost silent

"Thank you"

and stumbled over to her desk. She reached out for her chair and attempted to sit, but missed the chair. She readied herself for the fall, but strong hands lifted her up.

"I see you've met your assistant," Dumbledore announced joyfully. "Meet Ladon Ethelinde."

"Hello," he drawled. "Nice to meet to you."

"Likewise," Ginny quietly replied.

()

A/N Like it? Please review. I know the last part a little cliché but whatever. Don't know when the next chapter will be up.


	5. Talking

A/N Hello again. Putting up a new chapter sooner than I expected. Hope you like. I don't own anything.

"I'll leave you two alone, so you can get to know each other a little more, alright," said Dumbledore.

"Okay," Ladon and Ginny responded at the same time.

"You want to go first, Ladon?"

"Sure. Umm where to start."

"How 'bout at the beginning," Ginny said cheekily looking in no particular direction.

"Fine. I'm 21 years old. My name is obliviously Ladon Ethelinde. My parents were killed when I was ten. I was taken under the Headmaster of Durmstang's wing so I went there. After I graduated I traveled all over the world, till I came back to London where I grew up and began to work here. Any questions?"

"Yes"

"Shoot"

"Any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm the lone Ethelinde. No relatives. No cousins. Nothing."

"Fine. Now how did you get the job with Albus if you went to Durmstang?"

"Simple. The Headmaster from Durmstang was good friends with Dumbledore, so since Headmaster was technically my caregiver, whenever he visited Hogwarts or Dumbledore visited Durmstang, I would tag along."

"I see"

"Now a little about yourself," Ladon said.

"Alright. I'm 20 years old. My name is obliviously Ginny Weasley. I went to Hogwarts. I hav... had 6 older brother, no sisters. After I graduated I just putzed around the Ministry doing odd jobs till Fudge was fired and Dumbledore hired who in turn hired me. Any questions?"

"Well, actually. I do have...," Ladon started.

"Wait, before you finish, absolutely no questions on what happened and/or how I got this way. I'm just not ready to talk about it. Fair?"

"Fair"

Ginny couldn't believe how kind this guy was. Like Albus, he didn't treat her like an idiot that couldn't do anything just because she was blind. He treated her like an equal. She figured that he would make the perfect assistant.

"Now ask away."

"What is your real name?"

"Usually people think its Virginia or just plain Ginny, but it's actually Ginerva."

"Ginerva," Ladon murmured, "white as foam."

"What did you say," Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh. Just what "Ginerva" means. White as foam."

"Yeah. My mom told me that once. I thought it was strange," Ginny answered truthfully

"Well, true, but if you think about it, it's sort of like Aphrodite- you know coming from the sea foam."

"Wow! I never really thought of it like that. But now that you know my name meaning what about yours?"

"Okay. Ladon means dragon and my last name- Ethelinde means noble serpent."

"Mmm. That's interesting."

"Yeah, I guess," conceded Ladon.

A/N Like it? Hopefully. Once again I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. Remember to review.


	6. Regaining

A/N Here once again is the next chapter. I do not own anything. Also I would like to make a formal apology to all those (especially to HaaHaaHaa15) hurt by Ginny's lack of empathy towards the death of her family. I have never experienced such a tragedy so I writing blindly. Hopefully Ginny will come off as more empathic in the future. Sorry.

The days flew by as Ginny started getting back to the groove of things at work. As she expected Ladon and her got along perfectly. It seemed hard for her to believe that they had only known each other for a few days. He was always ready to help her, but didn't back her feel like she was incompetent.

Ginny still hadn't started real work yet because she was getting used to all the new improvements. Ladon had ensured her that these advances would make life seem fairly normal.

The next day after their meeting, Ladon began teaching Ginny how to use her new items.

"Here is a Quick Quotes Quill," said Ladon.

"Aren't those notorious for mis-writing information?"

"True, but these have been improved so they only write down what you want. This way you can easily get your information down whenever, without having a stenographer with you all the time."

"Alright'

The next few days passed like this. Ladon would introduce a new device to Ginny and he would then help her master it. But one thing was nagging Ginny in the back of her mind.

The next week after many trials with the new equipment, Ginny finally got back to work. The month soon passed with Ginny scheduling numerous appointments for Dumbledore and editing his new propositions with less help than she expected that she needed from Ladon.

One unusually quiet day, Ginny was sitting at her desk, thinking. All the sudden she exclaimed to Ladon,

"Will you help me learn magic?"

"What! What do you mean? You went to Hogwarts you know magic."

"Yes, I know that, but I don't know my magic without my eyes."

"Oh. I understand," said Ladon, carefully avoiding saying "see".

"So will you do it?"

"Well, I suppose. But why me?"

"Why not you? Albus is too busy and my family... well my family can't help me," Ginny replied quietly trying not to let the tears fall.

"Alright, I'll help you. When do you want to start?"

Ginny felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She had felt when her family had died and she lost her eyesight that she would never regain normalcy again. Yet Ladon, a person she knew little about and only knew by voice, was willing to help her regain some of her old life back. Though trying hard, Ginny started to cry.

"Thank you, Thank you so much," Ginny said through her tears.

A/N Like it? I know it's short, but I did warn you. Please Review. No one knows when the next chapter will appear.


	7. Saving

A/N Sorry this has taken so long to be updated. I've been busy adjusting back to school, etc. Hope you like this chapter. Oh, and from now on thoughts are going to be in '' instead of "". I don't own anything.

"Now just focus. You know the apple is in front of you. You can see it in your mind. It's just sitting on the table, looking like it was just picked, waiting for you to "accio" it and consume it."

Ginny started to giggle. Ladon had been helping her the past weeks during there breaks with her magic. She had gotten very far though. Before all the practice all she could master was "lumos." Ladon had told her that maybe if she started with a tougher spell like "accio" then maybe she would gain the self-confidence for easier, mundane spells. So these past weeks, Ladon and Ginny would sit in the corner of the break room and practice "accioing" an apple. Ladon was constantly trying to get Ginny mind off the spell itself and to focus on something calming.

"Now try it a couple more times before we have to head back to work."

"Ok," Ginny said, taking a calming breath.

She held her wand straight out in front of her and focused on getting that damn apple. In her mind's eye she could see the juicy red apple, sitting on the table without a care in the world.

"Accio," Ginny said strongly.

"Nope, sorry. Try again. But if it makes you feel any better the apple did quiver a bit," Ladon reassured her.

'Ok, Ginny you can do this. What would your family want you to do? Sit around moping, or trying your hardest. Take a deep breath,' she thought.

"Accio."

But still nothing happened.

'Well, they do sat third times a charm.'

"Accio."

Everything happened so fast. First, she felt something hard hitting her wandless hand. Then she heard Ladon pushing his chair back fast and screaming,

"Ginny, Ginny. You did it!"

"Wow! I guess I did."

She felt strong arms wrap around her in a hug.

'Wow. He smells good.'

However, she quickly pushed any romantic thoughts to the back of her mind.

'Who would want to date me?'

"Well," Ginny replied, "we better be getting back to work."

"No way. I'm going to Dumbledore right now and tell him the great news and that he must let of have the rest of the day off so you can get ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"Well, my taking you out for a celebratory dinner."

"No, Ladon. You don't have to."

"No, I guess not but I feel like I should. So what do you say?"

"Well, I guess. But shouldn't we make sure its ok with Dumbledore?"

"Make sure what is ok with me? I came down as soon as I heard."

"Um, you see sir...," started Ginny.

"Would it be ok if Ginny and I took the rest of the day off for a celebration," Ladon cut in.

"Of course. I don't see why not."

"Oh, my. Thank you so much," Ginny gushed.

"Pish, Posh. Now you two leave and have fun."

"Thank again," they both replied.

Ginny and Ladon started walking out of the break room.

"Now, just to make everything easier, do you want me to meet at your apartment?" inquired Ladon.

"Um, sure. I live like two blocks away from here."

"Ok. How does 7'o clock sound?"

"That's great."

"Alright"

"Bye."

Both turned separate directions and walked away.

"What to wear? What to wear?"

Ginny was running her hands over the different fabrics in her closet; picking her favorite outfits by the way they felt. Her hand soon ran over the silky material of her satin, green, sleeveless dress. The dress came an inch above her knee and moved like it had a mind of its own.

'Perfect.'

Carefully, not wanting to rip the seams that she wouldn't be able to see, no less fix, she pulled the dress over her head and zipped up the back.

Her calm mood was interrupted by the harsh tone of her clock announcing the time to be 6:30

'Great, I still have time to run out and get some flowers to spruce up the place.'

With that she grabbed her purse from its post near the door and walked out.

She rounded the corner of her apartment building and went down the street to her favorite flower stand. There, she debated for 15 minutes over which flowers to choose. The man helping her gave her many suggestions, but being that she could only smell there fragrance she was relying heavily on what her recommended. Finally, on the man final suggestion, she found the flowers she wanted. He told her that they weren't too romantic and fancy, but not too common either.

Happily, she started to walk back to her apartment. Being that she was blind, her other senses had become more acute. This being so, she was suddenly aware of someone's footsteps following her. She stopped, thinking that maybe it was the man from the flower stand giving her forgotten change, but why would he be walking in what sounded like a stealthy manner.

Suddenly, out of the quiet on the street, she heard someone scream "Petrificus Totalus." She turned but discovered that the only movement she was capable of was falling stonily on the ground.

She felt herself being pushed off the main sidewalk and heard her attacker's ragged breathing.

She was laying, like a board on the ground, her eyes moving frantically but to no avail. She felt the brute's hand rising slowly up her leg and soon felt him yanking on her dresses straps.

'Oh. Merlin," Ginny realized, "I'm going to get raped."

Her attacker had started to blindly and clumsily kiss her. Inside Ginny was screaming.

This continued for a few more minutes, which to Ginny felt likes years. Her assailant had now almost completely taken off Ginny dress, which to Ginny was like slow torture. However, she had begun to feel the effects of the spell wearing off. She figured it would be too hazardous to try to throw off her attacker, considerly she didn't exactly know how much of the spell had worn away. Yet, she felt that she was would be soon able to open her mouth and scream bloody murder.

'One more second," Ginny thought.

She felt that it would only be a matter of time till her aggressor got the prize he sought.

'Now.'

Ginny opened her mouth wide, in a break from the monster's clumsy kissing, and howled.

"Help, Help! Anybody, Please!"

The attacker was so stunned, that for awhile Ginny felt him slack off. But soon after he regained himself, he tried desperately to shut her up, yet Ginny continued.

Soon, the assailant began beating Ginny's face and chest but she wouldn't be quiet. Ginny just fought back.

Abruptly, the attacker crawled off of her and sped out of the alley. Ginny heard a vague voice calling out to her and felt somebody pick her up. She still couldn't really process what her savior was saying, but she smelled the familiar scent from earlier that day she knew.

"Ladon," she whispered quietly.

"Yeah, Ginny it's me."

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you home. There will be no party tonight. Do you have the key?"

"Yeah, it's in my purse."

"Ok. Here we are."

Ginny felt herself being carried slowly and caringly up the stairs. As gently as possible, Ladon opened up her door, laid her on the bed and covered her with her sheets.

"Are you alright? That arsehole didn't hurt you, right," Ladon said with deep concern in his voice. Concern, Ginny had only heard coming from the mouths of her family.

"Yes."

"Okay. Now you get some rest and I'll take you to St. Mungos in the morning just to make sure."

Ginny felt him tap her hand, and quietly rise from his seat to walk the door.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay here tonight," Ginny stammered. "I mean, not in here, here but here."

Ginny could tell by the heat growing in her face that her face was probably now a lovely shade of maroon as she valiantly tried to say what sounded perfectly sound in her mind.

"Sure," Ladon chuckled. "You've had a hard day. I'll sit in this chair the whole night and we'll talk in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay." Ginny replied as she nestled into her bed with Ladon's hand in hers.

A/N Whoa this was my longest chapter yet, but don't expect the same thing in the future. Hoped you liked? Please review. One can only guess when the next chapter will appear.


	8. Telling

A/N Sorry once again for this chapter taking so long. I'm aiming for a chapter a week, but who knows? Thanks for the reviews. Harry Potter's world is not mine.

Ginny woke up the next morning, and despite the startling events the night before, she had a strange sense of calm around her. She tried maneuvering around in the bed, but was slightly held back because of Ladon's comforting hand surrounding hers.

Not wanting to wake her savior up, she gently fell back into her sheets, thinking about all that had happened. However, soon she felt a light squeezing on her hand which signaled Ladon's awakening.

"Good morning," she murmured in his direction.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess, considering, but he didn't get very far. He mostly just scared me mentally."

"Right. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, it's alright. I'll just get out and make something for breakfast, since you've already done so much."

"Okay," Ladon conceded.

A couple minutes later after Ginny had started breakfast in the kitchen, she heard Ladon enter.

"When do you want to leave for St. Mungo's?" asked Ladon.

"Actually, I just wanted to stay home. Like I said he didn't get very far and it's not like I need to go to St. Mungo's for a few bruises."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. But how 'bout I call the muggle police and report what happened? If you don't want to talk about it I can just say that you would like to remain anonymous, but wanted them to know."

"Alright."

Ginny heard Ladon shuffle out of the room and pick up the muggle phone she had installed in her house. She heard him mumble for a couple minutes as she set the table ad then finally heard him put down the receiver.

"They said that they'll file a report, but aren't too sure if they'll catch him because none of us saw his face."

"Fine."

Both of them sat down and began to eat their food in silence.

"I really miss them you know." Ginny quietly whispered.

"Who?" Ladon replied after swallowing, slightly surprised at her comment.

"My family."

Ginny continued while Ladon sat quietly, listening patiently to what Ginny desperately needed to say.

"I've been thinking what my family's reactions would have been."

"Is that why you've been quiet?"

"Yeah. I imagined what all my brothers would have said if they were still alâalive," Ginny added quietly.

"I could just envision my mother probably prone on the floor, having fainted and my father torn between helping her and reprimanding my brothers to stop hassling me," she said with a small smile lighting up her face.

"Ron, Charlie, and Bill would all probably be plotting to avenge my assailant and threatening to hypnotize me to see if my subconscious could remember any of my attacker's features. Percy would most likely being thinking about what to do systematically, while Fred and George sit in the corner of the living room thinking up new products that would be perfect to test on the monster. They would probably find a product that would turn the monster into a real one."

"I still find it hard to believe that their gone. I spent those months before I went back to work contemplating on what had happened. None of the answers that I thought of, of why they had to die seemed plausible in my mind."

"You know, you're the first person who I have actually told what happened to. Dumbledore and everyone else knows my family died and how but nothing really significant."

"Sometimes at night I still think about seeing everyone strewn on the floor. Everyone's life was just beginning to look up. My brothers had their children who were just beginning to learn how to really live and it was taken all away from them by some racist, purist Death Eaters. I remember my father lying on the floor. Mum and he had just celebrated their anniversary. I see him laying there, just laying their like the nothing that the Death Eaters saw him as. He told me not to go in, not to go in. Before he died right in front of me he told me that he was going to see the rest of them, but I didn't know what he meant. I do know." Ginny said tears sparkling in her eyes.

Ladon's arms wrapped around her as she continued, more tears springing from her eyes.

"On those nights when I would sit in my now perpetual dark, I would ask myself,

'Why did I listen to my father? Why didn't I go inside? If I went inside maybe I wouldn't be so alone. I could have helped.'

I kept wondering,

'Why am I still alive? Why didn't I die with my family? Why couldn't I see the rest of my family like my dad?'

The night after I went back to work, it began to get too overwhelming for me. There were too many "why's" adding up. So I decided to end my misery and finally see my family."

"I seriously thought about killing myself that night. I was standing their in front of my mirror in my bathroom, gazing into the endless black, holding my wand, about to "Avada" myself. That was one spell I knew I wouldn't miss. All the sudden I started reconsidering. I began to think of what once again my family would think if I took an easier way out.

'Would they really want me to see them in heaven so soon?'

I realized that even though they weren't here on Earth they were still with me somewhere. That's what has kept me strong."

And with that Ginny collapsed in Ladon's arms and cried.

Did you like it? It may have been a bit on the over-dramatic side but it kinda fits. Review please. I'll try to get the next chapter up in a week, but conditions beyond my control might inhibit that.


	9. Visiting

A/N I'm keeping my chapter updates to the week as I said so hopefully I'll be able to keep up. Remember, always review and Harry Potter isn't mine.

A week later

After the incident at Ginny's apartment, Ladon and she had gained a new respect and bond for each other at the office; Ladon was the perfect gentleman. During Ginny's magic practices, he never once pushed the issue of Ginny's family, but whenever someone would mention something that might pain Ginny, he always at her side to comfort her if she needed it. They had become like best friends, one was always there for the other and they told each other almost anything.

On some nights, Ladon and Ginny would just sit in Ginny's living room, and practice magic. With Ginny's newfound trust in Ladon, her magic had become readily better. Later, they would sit around the fire and just think, or sometimes if Ginny felt capable she would tell more stories about her life. Ladon would always sit quietly and lend an ear to Ginny. She always wanted to hear about Ladon's life, but she never really wanted to push the issue, since he never brought it up. However, one night she did.

One night while sitting by the fire Ginny asked,

"Ladon, I always talk about myself. What about you?"

"What about me?" Ladon retorted.

"Well, like what did you like to do as a kid, what was your favorite subject? You know stuff like that."

"Umm, stuff like that. Let's see."

"Well, you could say that I was a solitary child; since I didn't have any siblings I basically just played by myself. I read a lot, played a damn good game of solitaire, still do. I also hung around with my house elf, and the horses my dad kept. Nothing much."

"That's sad."

"I guess you could say that, but that's what I was used to. I probably stress myself out if I had lived one day in your house."

"Haha, I guess that's true. One more question?" inquired Ginny gazing in the direction of the heat from the fire.

"Yeah"

"Tell me if this is too intrusive, but..."

"Yes?"

"What happened to your parents?"

"You mean how they died?"

"Yeah," Ginny said quietly.

"Death Eaters."

Both then turned and let their thoughts mingle with the burning embers.

a couple months later

"Ladon?"

"Yeah?" Ladon asked behind a pile of papers in the office.

"Would you mind...I mean if it's not too much..."

"Yes?" Ladon questioned.

"Would you like to go to the cemetery with me?" Ginny mumbled.

"Go to the cemetery?"

"Yes," Ginny added shyly, "My family died a year ago today."

"Oh."

"I just felt that I needed to share this with someone and since we've been getting along so well, but if you don't want to..."

"Of course I'll go." Ladon interrupted.

"Oh. Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me." Ginny said with tears in her eyes as she hugged him.

at the cemetery

Ginny and Ladon walked through the rows and rows of stone and marble until they came upon the area where her family was buried. This was her first time visited them since that day a year ago.

She knelt down and began to move her fingers across the headstones, trying to identify whom they belonged to and said a little prayer each time.

She finally stood up and talked to her whole family.

"Hey everyone." Ginny started.

"A lot has happened since you guys left. I woke up in St. Mungos and the Medi-witch said I have "hysterical blindness." I guess seeing you all leave caused me to block all the images that can come in. I've tried really hard to regain back my life; you all would have been so proud." Ginny sniffled.

"Dumbledore, or Albus, I should say, let me come back to work from him and I got a great assistant, Ladon to help me..."

"Ladon, come over here." Ginny cried in no particular direction.

"Well, everyone this is Ladon. He has been helping me so much just like I know you would have done." Ginny said letting tears fall to the ground.

"I really miss all of you and I wish you were still here. I still don't understand why you had to go, but there probably is a reason."

"Well, I better be going. Remember I love you all and I promise I'll try to come back soon. Love you."

With that Ginny turn tears streaking down her face, leaning into Ladon and walked away.

Like it? Once again remember to review and I'll try to get the next chapter up in a week.


	10. Starting

A/N I'm getting this chapter up a day earlier than expected. Here is another rousing chorus of "I don't own Harry Potter and do please review."

a month later at Ginny's apartment

"Come on Ginny. You can do it. Just apparate over near me. Focus on where I am. I'm standing right next to your coffee table on the tan carpet, which is near your gleaming kitchen. You know you can do it."

"I can do it, I can do it," Ginny muttered to herself.

She was standing in her bedroom, listening to Ladon yell from the living room. This must have been her fortieth time that day and the thousandth this past month. Ladon had decided to practice her apparating after her episode in the alley. He figured it would quickly and safely get her to where she wanted to go in case another similar thing happened. She had never been that great at apparating; just barely scraping by on her third time taking the test. Though apparating didn't technically need the use of sight, being blind just didn't seem to help Ginny.

'Okay, I can do this'

As loud as she could she said the incantation, focused on the abhorred table, and hoped for the familiar 'pop' to arise, but once again nothing happened.

"It's okay, Ginny. Just try again." encouraged Ladon.

"Alright," Ginny screamed back.

Forty-one: 'Nope.'

Forty-two: 'No cigar.'

Forty-three: 'Not an inch.'

Sixty- five: 'God, I'm tried.'

"Alright, Ginny. We can stop now if you want"

"No, We have tried for too long today. I am going to get it tonight."

"But Ginny, its 11 o'clock. We've been going at it for 6 hours."

"So what? It's Friday and we don't have to work tomorrow we have all the time in the world. Plus, I'm getting a second wind"

"Fine, Fine"

"Okay, I'll try apparating to the designated spot and I'll meet you in the kitchen. However, I'll most likely be walking."

"Okay. I'll be in the bathroom."

Once again, Ginny tried. She closed her eyes, though she figured for no real purpose and did the same thing that she had been practicing. She repeated the words and prepared herself for the walk to the kitchen. Not feeling anything, she opened her eyes and walked towards her door. However, she tripped.

'What the hell?'

Hearing a door opening she screamed at Ladon and said

"Ladon, this is not very funny. Moving my furniture around like this. The nerve."

"What are you talking about, Gin?"

'Gin? He called me Gin?'

"Oh don't act coy with me, buster. I am just walking through my usually clear door when I walk into this... this thing in the doorway."

"Ginny, what are you playing at?"

"What! What am I playing at?"

"Well, Ginny this would be a very funny joke to play, if I wasn't so confused."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're blind, but you're not stupid. You're sprawled out over the coffee table."

'Coffee table?' Ginny thought.

"Oh Merlin!" screamed Ginny while rushing over off the table and sprinting to the direction of Ladon's voice, but not before tripping over a pile of magazines and falling rather ungracefully into Ladon's arms.

"Thanks, Ladon." Ginny said catching her breath.

"No problem,Gin." Ladon replied quietly, regained his composure and asked

"So what is so shocking?"

"I did it! I did it!"

"Did what?"

"I apparated!"

"You apparated?"

"Yeah, I must of. I said the spell and I thought nothing happened so I thought I was walking out my door when I was really here in the living room."

"Wow, Gin. This is amazing."

"There you did it again."

"Did what?"

"Called me 'Gin'."

"Oh. Oh okay."

"What no response?"

"Umm, not really."

For the over a year that Ginny had known Ladon, she had never heard him sound so shy.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Why do you say anything's wrong?" Ladon asked.

"Well, for starters, you're barely talking. Secondly, you sound like you've seen a ghost. So, I ask again, 'What's wrong?'"

"Well, umm. I don't know how to say this but..."

"But?"

"Will you go out with me?"

'Oh Merlin, He's asking me out'

"Umm, geez now I'm shy." giggled Ginny. "Sure, I'll go out with you, I mean we're always together anyways."

"Well, that's great. So how 'bout a first date. Is tomorrow, well since its now 12, today at 7 alright. You can have some time to rest and get ready."

'Okay, that sounds great"

"Well, I better get going."

"Okay, I'll walk you to the door."

"Okay. See you tonight."

Ginny could feel his breath lowering to her lips and soon felt his lips descend upon hers. It was a chaste kiss, but it still held something for Ginny.

"Get some sleep." Ladon whispered, walking out the door.

Ginny figured sleep would be hard to come by.

It was 6:50 and Ginny was still had to find her shoes, put on sparse make-up and get her bag before Ladon came to pick her up. Not a small feat for someone who couldn't see where they were going or what they were picking up.

Ten minutes later, Ginny still needed to find her shoes, when the there was a knock at the door.

'Damn.'

"Coming."

Ginny opened the door wondering what state she must have looked like and tried to smile broadly as Ladon's scent wafted into the room.

"Hey, Ginny. You look great."

"Well, thanks. Even though I can't see you, I'm sure you look great too. At the very least, you smell good." joked Ginny.

"Thank you. Want to get going?

"Sure... but I still need to find the shoes I want. I've been having some difficulty."

"I'll help. What do they look like?"

"Umm, pink, like this dress. Strappy, and an open toe. Oh, and rhinestones on the toe straps."

"Okay."

Ladon began rummaging through her closet, till he exclaimed,

"Found them."

"Really."

"Yes, even though I am male, I can still identify pink, strappy, rhinestone encrusted shoes."

"Well, thanks."

"Want to go?"

"Sure"

"So being as you're the one with the eyes and I'm not, describe to me what you look like." Ginny commanded over the din of the restaurant.

"Describe me to you?"

"Yes, I can't see you, yet you can see me which seems like an unfair advantage. At least with this I'll get some idea."

"Alright. Lets see. I'm about 6'2 so tall. I used to have blondish hair when I was younger, but it darkened so now I have light brown hair. My hair is cut shortish and I have dark blue eyes. I work out so I have the ever popular 6-pack and I'm lean not skinny, but not overweight either."

"Very nice."

"Hope so."

They continued with dinner and Ginny discovered that the night was everything she hoped for it to be.

Like it? If you do, please review. This chapter surprised me and was another long one. I should upload the next chapter in a week and be back on schedule.


	11. Glimpsing

A/N Here I am again. This chapter to me is semi-useless, but hopefully you'll like reading it. Remember to once again review and I of course don't own Harry Potter.

Over the next couple of weeks, every date that Ginny had with Ladon was just as perfect as the time before. On their second date, Ladon took her to the park and had a picnic. There, though she couldn't see them, Ginny with the help of Ladon tried to smell the aroma of every flower in the gardens. Ladon was always very considerate of Ginny's lack of vision. He never took her the usual requisite movies or plays, but instead took her to various music events such as classical music festivals in the park or rock concerts. Sometimes when it was too cold or they were too tired, both would sit in each other's arms and just listen to the outside world go by from Ginny's apartment. Ginny had discovered that the base of friendship they had, made their relationship stronger.

"Hey." Ginny said after greeting Ladon at her door with a smoldering kiss

"Hi. So are you ready to go?"

"Yup, let me just get my bag. Where are we going anyway?"

"The fair."

"Oh, ok. Damn, where did my bag go?" Ginny muttered while moving her arms sporadically over the couch and table.

"Over there, Gin, by the side table."

Ginny still on her hands and knees, crawled over to the side table and yelled with triumph when she found it.

"Ready."

"Alright, let's head out."

Ginny and Ladon walked over to his car on the street and hopped in. As they drove, Ginny hair flew around constantly whipping around her head.

'Geez, she looks beautiful today.' thought Ladon glancing over at her.

"Did I tell you that you look great today?"

"Nope, but thanks. I sure you look smashing."

"Ah, but of course." Ladon said chuckling.

"Yes." Ginny answered laughing right along.

The rest of the car drive, they sat in comfortable silence.

"Here we are."

"Now where is "here". I know it's a fair, but muggle or wizard?"

"Muggle."

"Okay."

"Now where do you want to hit first. Animals? Carnival? Giant fruits and vegetables? Consumer tent?"

"Umm, How 'bout no animals because I always felt bad when I was younger about their treatment. Carnival later on tonight. Giant fruits and veggies now so you won't be too tried to describe the monstrosities to me. Then hit the consumer tent around lunchtime so we can load up on the free samples."

"Sounds like a plan."

With that Ladon grabbed Ginny hand with his warm one.

()

later

"So, what do you want to be the last thing for tonight?" Ladon asked.

"Umm, Ferris Wheel?"

"Alright."

Together, they boarded their car and were swept up to the top. Being one of the last rides of the night, the controller had run the wheel for double it's time.

Ginny and Ladon were stuck at the top, while the people below them got off their cars. All of the sudden a bright flash of light erupted in front of Ginny's eyes accompanied by a loud boom.

"What the hell was that?" Ginny questioned with a shriek.

"Just the fireworks, Gin." holding her close to get rid of Ginny's nervous shakes.

'Well, that was strange,' Ginny though, thinking about both occurrences. However, all rational, questioning thoughts were pushed from her brain as Ladon began to kiss her again as the wheel started to rotate.

Ladon and Ginny were walking back their car, Ladon quietly holding Ginny's hand, while Ginny contemplated what had happened.

"Ah, here's the car." Ladon said shaking Ginny from her stupor.

"Oh what? Okay." Ginny said while glancing up, surprised to see a hazy figure in her vision.

Ginny started to sway, but Ladon wrapped his arm around her waist and held her up.

"What happened, Gin?"

"What, oh nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll make sure you get home safely."

"Fine. Ladon, by the way, what color is your car?"

"Why?"

"No reason just wanted to know."

"It's dark green." Ladon said suspiciously.

'That's what I thought.'

Like it? I know the chapter is sort of short, but I did warn you that I don't write a lot. Remember to review. See you in about a week.


	12. Seeing

A/N Once again I'm back in a week. I really hope you like this chapter. Repeating the same spiel once again for good measure; please review and I don't own Harry Potter, do you really have to ask?

Over the next few months, Ginny's vision would come in and out sporadically. One minute she would be in total darkness and the next she would begin to see hazy images in her line of vision. She knew she should tell someone, but she was so confused she didn't know what to tell them "Oh, my vision coming back, wait now its not, wait here it comes again." Ginny felt it would be too awkward to express. She figured that when she could see people or shapes definitely and not blurry hazes, it might be time to tell. One thing she did notice was her vision only got better when she was with Ladon, no other time. She just believed it was but a mere coincidence.

week later

Ginny and Ladon were both at work. They had decided to keep their relationship at work completely platonic and not let anyone know of their relationship outside work. However, both got the feeling that Dumbledore knew more than he was telling, Ginny especially.

Whenever Dumbledore would see her in the hallway or outside his office, he had begun to say "Nice to see you, Miss Weasley" instead of the usual "Good Morning" or "Hello." When Ginny responded back to him with a congenial "Nice to see you too," just as a response, Dumbledore would answer with a gleeful "I'm sure." This always gave Ginny a weird feeling, though she usually brushed it off.

"Hello, Ladon." Ginny replied when she entered the office and was bombarded by the sound of Ladon loud typing.

"Hey, Ginny."

"So what are you doing today?"

'You mean now or for our date tonight?" Ladon whispered.

"Ladon! Be quiet. I don't want anyone to know."

"Alright, I'll shut up. I just happen to be typing up a long explanation to the press on Dumbledore's reason for passing the new bill. You?"

"Nothing much. I've finished most everything I have had to do this week and since its Friday, I really don't have anything new to start on."

"Well, then how 'bout you keep me company?"

"Fine."

"So, how's your magic training coming along?" asked Ladon trying to keep the subject on an easy subject.

"Okay. I've continued to practice apparating into my living room from my bedroom and have successfully done it 10 times out of 15 since I have gotten the hang of it."

"That's great. Maybe you can practice apparating out of your house soon."

"Yeah I guess."

The conversation stayed along these lines for the next hour until Ladon announced,

"Finally, I'm done!"

"Really, that passed sort of fast didn't it."

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing tonight?" Ladon joked.

"Nothing much, going out with this weird guy I met." Ginny retorted with a smirk.

'Well, though he may be weird, he sure is lucky."

"Right you are."

Ladon dropped his tone and said, "Gin, I'll meet you at your apartment at 6."

"Fine."

6 o'clock

'Mmm, I wonder where Ladon is. It's 6 right now."

A minute later Ginny was startled by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

'That must be him."

She opened the door and saw the hazy figure of whom she figured to be Ladon.

"Hey." she said greeting him with a kiss.

"Hey, how did you know where my head was?"

Ginny stumbled to cover up her mistake,

"I know you so well know that I automatically know where they are."

"Alright. Are you ready?"

"Yup."

"Okay." he said grabbing her hand.

"Why aren't we moving towards the door?"

"'Cause we going to apparate." he said simply.

"What! I not that good at apparating to apparate myself some place. When you said "soon" this afternoon I thought you meant like 5 months soon."

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you. We're apparating."

"But what if I get lost or splinch myself."

"That's why I'm apparating with you."

"But they I may splinch both of us." Ginny voice rising in fear.

"Don't worry, I was a little late because I was getting a new potion that causes apparators to have a less risk of splinching themselves. There's nothing to worry about, Gin. Just apparate us to The Leaky Calderon and then we'll walk to the restaurant from there. I'll let you try 3 times and if you don't get it, I'll apparate us there, okay."

"Okay. Grab on, I guess. Ready?"

"Yes," Ladon replied while he tried his hold on Ginny's waist.

"Okay."

She focused all her attention and mind on The Leaky Calderon. She imagined the hustle and bustle with all its occupants. She could see in her mind's eye, Tom serving drinks behind the counter. With that, she said the incantation and prepared herself.

As she opened her eyes, she was quickly swept into the hazy arms of Ladon.

"You did it, Gin. Congratulations. How about a celebratory meal?"

Still a little shocked that she did it, she replied,

"Sounds great."

Together they walked down the street into the restaurant.

Throughout the whole meal, whenever she looked up or glanced over she would occasionally begin to see cloudy shapes, but that was it, nothing more.

At the end of the meal, both decided to walk off the meal by strolling around Diagon Alley. Ladon did some window shopping while Ginny held onto his arm and talked to him about nonsense. Later on they decided to head back to Ginny's apartment.

Both we sitting together on the couch, when Ladon started to kiss Ginny. As the kisses became more heated, Ginny and Ladon both started unbuttoning each other's shirts.

"Are you sure you want to do this." lifting his mouth from Ginny's lips.

"Positive."

Ladon carefully lifted Ginny up and carried her to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Clothes soon became nonexistent and it seemed to Ginny that ever time Ladon kissed her, her vision became clearer and clearer.

'I must be imaging things in the heat of the moment.'

But when both screamed each other names, a great burst of light erupted in Ginny's eyes.

'That was unexpected.'

As both drenched in sweat held each other, Ladon leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear,

"I think I'm in love."

Ginny was a little surprised but answered back genuinely,

"I love you, too."

Both then fell asleep.

When Ginny woke up the next day, she happily thought about last night and her future with Ladon and cuddled closer into Ladon's arms. However, when she opened her eyes, she screamed in shock. Light flooded her vision, something she hadn't seen since her family's death.

'What's happening?'

She quickly rose from the bed and was mildly surprised that Ladon hadn't woken up from her scream of terror. She closed her eyes and then opened them again to make sure it wasn't a hoax. However, just as before light flooded her vision. She was still blinded but only this time from the shock of light. She quietly ran to her closet which she knew would be dark and where she could gather herself and gain her bearings.

Sitting in the closet, Ginny continued to close and open her eyes repeatedly till they got accustomed. On the floor, Ginny looked about her and said the swatches of fabric that she hadn't gazed upon in more than a year. She sat there for another 50 minutes trying to figure out what happened. One side of her wanted to stay in the dark safety of her closet forever, but the other side was intrigued by the beam of light coming through the crack in the door.

Even so carefully, she opened the door and crawled out. This time the golden beams weren't as shocking and Ginny carefully made her way to the bathroom. There, she peered at her mirror image for the first time in such long while.

'Well, that wasn't there before.' Ginny pondered looking upon the new freckles and marks that dotted her body.

'Well, that definitely wasn't there before.' she chuckled coming upon a hickey on her neck.

'Maybe I should take a shower then surprise Ladon.'

With that she stepped into the steam.

After magically drying her hair, something she hadn't done for awhile for fear of burning her head, she walked out of the bathroom.

Quietly, she made her way to the bed, not wanting the startle Ladon. She rounded the corner and stopped suddenly when she saw a head of white blond.

'Didn't Ladon say he had a brownish hair? Maybe he dyed it.'

As she came closer and closer, she became more and more surprised.

Ladon did indeed have a six-pack, there was no denying it, but he also had a strikingly similar aristocratic nose and lips. Upon closer inspection she was positive she had seen him before.

All the sudden, Ladon stirred awake and opened his and began to smile and Ginny, but his smile began to fade as he gazed upon Ginny shocked face.

She couldn't disagree with those grey eyes that she had grown up with. And with a strangled cry she murmured,

"Malfoy?"

Hmm, like it? Interesting,no? Review and tell me what you think. This was a longer chapter than I expected. Next chapter should be up next week.


	13. Fighting

A/N Wow, thanks for all the great reviews I got for last chapter. There were appreciated. Hope you like this chapter. Remember, review and my lack of owning anything except the plot.

"Malfoy?"

"What are you talking about? Who's 'Malfoy'?"

"You." Ginny said blankly still startled.

"What do you mean?"

"You, you're Malfoy. I can see you."

"Oh Merlin, Gin, you can see. That's great"

"Don't 'Gin' me."

"What do you mean?" questioned Draco.

"What do _I_ mean? How can you ask that? What do you think I mean. I mean why are you here? Is this some plot by Death Eaters? They got my whole family, but they missed one so they sent you to ruin my life! I saw my whole family slaughtered, I go blind for more than a year and now I wake up to discover the head Death Eater's son in my bed. You must make Daddy so proud. Now where's Ladon?"

"I'm, well was, Ladon and I'm not a Death Eater."

"Oh, that's rich. Your father must have paid some good money for these great acting lessons."

Ginny was getting more and more overwhelmed as the conversation continued. She started feeling dizzy and swayed over to a chair so she could sit down.

"Are you okay?" Draco said rising off his spot on the bed to help her.

"Don't get near me. You have done enough."

Startled, Draco slid back into his sitting position.

"Ginny, wait don't interrupt me," Draco said as Ginny moved to correct him, "I'm telling the truth; I'm not a Death Eater and never was. You can check my arms. If you'll just hear me out, I would be able to explain."

"No."

"No what?"

"I don't what you to explain. The only thing I need to understand is that everything I knew in my year of darkness was a lie and you were the liar. I don't what to see you every again. You took advantage of me because I couldn't see you. Well, now you gotten what you want; you got in my bed which is all you wanted anyway, right? Just leave, you would have been doing that anyway. I'm sorry if I have ruined your plans; it must be very disappointing that my sight has come back. Go."

"No, Gin, I'm not going to leave, don't want to and wouldn't have even if you couldn't see. You didn't ruin anything since there was nothing. Please let me speak."

"No, just go, I don't want to see you ever again."

"Gin..."

"No, could you please just leave me in peace." Ginny said turning to look out the window at the sun's beams piercing through the clouds.

"Please just go."

"Fine. I'm really sorry you feel this way, Ginny." Draco said turning around in the doorway, "but I'm not sorry for the last year. Goodbye. I still love you."

He turned and walked out. Ginny didn't say a word and soon heard the front door close. She rose from her spot and stumbled over to her bed and laid down and squeezed Draco's pillow to her chest, still reveling in his scent no matter whose she wanted believe it was.

2 weeks later

After the episode with Draco, Ginny hadn't felt up to going to work and the office for fear of meeting up with Draco. She didn't know if Dumbledore was oblivious to whom "Ladon" really was or if he had been on the deal the whole time. She was living like she had been when she became blind- like a hermit.

In the back of Ginny's mind she partly wanted to believe that what Draco said was true, but having had been drilled her whole life that the Malfoys were her enemies; she pushed it towards the back of her head. She felt that if she believed what Draco told her, she would be shaming her late family. To bring herself some closure, she went to visit the cemetery.

She walked slowly in the freezing cold and gazed down upon the headstones of those who had once graced the Earth. She soon came upon her family members. She was surprised that the headstones seemed to be in perfect condition. Last time when she was here with Ladon-Draco, she had felt weeds and dirt covered the graves. The stones now seemed to be in immaculate condition. The only thing out of place was a brush with a strange reddish mark that seemed to have been used of the stones.

Like the last time, she moved along the graves and spoke to each one individually then as a whole.

"Hey, everyone. A lot had happened again since last time. Well, remember Ladon. He and I were dating, but two weeks ago we broke up. He was over at my apartment and I woke up and I could see. Pretty simple it seems.The medi-witchs did say my eyesight could come back at any time, and I guess it chose then. Well, it seems that Ladon is actually Draco Malfoy. I can just imagine you guys wincing up there. I think he is a Death Eater, but he says he's not, but I don't believe him. I been feeling weird lately, but I guess I'm just missing Draco."

Ginny was shocked at what she just said. In all the moments in her apartment, the thought of missing Draco had never crossed her mind.

'I guess I'm in denial.'

"So I guess I better get going. I haven't been at work 'cause I'm still adjusting, but you guys probably would want me to go back soon, so I'll see. Bye."

Walking back she saw a figure with a shock of silver-blonde hair walking passed a crypt area and passing through the cemetery gates.

'Draco.' Ginny thought numbly.

She slowed her pace considerably so not to confront him. However, once she saw him apparate away, she moved over to the crypt he had been visiting.

She slowly edged up to the large edifice and saw the gothic inscription 'Malfoy'. On large tomb were the names of all the blood Malfoys and their partners. Ginny didn't dare touch it for fear of receiving a strange curse but couldn't resist creeping closer to the monolith. She gazed closely at the inscriptions as she made her way down the list. At the very bottom were the names 'Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy'. Lucius' name was overrun with dirt and disrepair, while Narcissa's name had been newly cleaned with special care. Ginny hadn't even heard they had died.

Moving back away from the crypt Ginny let her gazes fall to the shadows the tomb caused.

Near the far corner of the monument underneath Narcissa's name was a strikeningly similar brush to the one found near her family's graves.

'That's odd.'

Carefully picking up the small brush and rolling it around in her fingers, she could tell it was skillfully handmade. Just about to place it back on the ground, Ginny saw an engraved letter in the same color that had flashed in her eye earlier.

On the brush, in engraved bronze was the letter 'M.'

Like it? Hopefully. Thought this was going to be a short one but it turned out longer. Please review, I really enjoyed reading them last time. See you in about a week.


	14. Truth

A/N Hello once again. Hope you like this new chapter. I thought last week's was a tad to dramatic but it kinda worked. Also looking back throughout the week at the first chapter I wrote I realized I said "Death Mark" instead of "Dark Mark." Sorry. Remember to review and I don't own any Harry Potter related paraphernalia.

Many more weeks past and Ginny couldn't get out of the rut she had created for herself. Every night she went to sleep believing that the next day would be the day she would leave to go back to work. However, every morning she could never seem to get herself out of bed fast enough or eat quick enough to arrive on time. So conveniently she never went because she didn't want to be late. She would continually call in to the office and say she was sick.

One day, Dumbledore dropped by to see if she was alright and almost ready to get back to work. Sitting in Ginny's living room, he quietly wondered to Ginny what her mystery disease was. He of course knew of Ginny's sight returning; he had been notified right after Draco had left her house. He, however, didn't seem to question why it came back, but then again the medi-witches weren't entirely sure how it came back either. Ginny had wondered why it came back and soon figured out the truth, but repressed these truths to the back of her mind.

"So, Miss Weasley when are you going to arrive back to work? We sure are missing you. Everyone has had to work double due to your absence and Mr. Ethelinde's departure." said Dumbledore

"What did you say? Ladon left?" replied Ginny saying "Ladon" instead of "Draco" so not to ruin what Dumbledore believed about her perfect assistant.

"Yes. It seems that after everyone found out that you had regained your vision, he figured he wouldn't be needed anymore and left." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, I understand."

"So we will be seeing you anytime soon back at the office?"

"Umm, possibly. I'll have to play it by ear."

"Fantastic," said Dumbledore, rising from his chair, "Miss Weasley, see you back soon. Oh, and I hope you mysterious infliction leaves fairly soon; we need someone to help schedule the fundraiser the Ministry is having."

"Okay. Goodbye, Dumbl... Albus."

"Goodbye."

1 week later

Though Ginny original "disease" had passed, a new, true one seemed to be occurring. Every now and then she would feel nauseous and faint, but it would soon pass. Soon now a week later after Dumbledore's visit, Ginny was walking through the Ministry's doors, finally able to see things.

It didn't come as much surprise at the little changes the Atrium had taken. The same man was measuring the visitors' wands and the fountain (that had been refurbished) was still there. Ginny made her way towards the elevators and boarded it along with half and dozen faces that she recognized. She quietly muttered her "hellos" that exited the lift at her level. She walked through the office's familiar doors and entered upon the hustle and bustle of Dumbledore's other helpers and different Minister from other departments. Due to the current chaos, no one initially noticed Ginny until Dumbledore welcomed her back loudly and happily. After that, it took her a good 30 minutes to center herself after the bombardment of people welcoming her back.

After everyone had said their greetings, she looked upon the desk that she had missed looking at the past year. Its top was covered with pictures of her family and pictures of her, Ron, Hermione, and Harry at Hogwart's.

'I wish I could go back then and still be living in my perfect world.'

She began riffling through her drawers to make sure everything was in order. As she opened the bottom most drawer she discovered and envelope with her name written in elegant script. A little shocked, she nudged her finger under the seal and ripped it open. Reaching inside she opened the letter. She left out a gasp. It read:

_Dear Gin,_

_I just want to tell you how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you or trick you. You wouldn't let me explain at your apartment so on paper I'll try._

_Back in my seventh year, 2 weeks before my graduation, my father sent me a letter. In it, it said that the night after my graduation I would become a Death Eater. Now even though it may seem that this is all that I have been hoping for my whole life, to be at the mercy of truly a half-muggle, it hasn't. _

_Since I would walk and talk, my father had been training me to be live like a Death Eater; to be void emotions and despise anything/anyone less than full wizard. Now when I was younger, a tiny piece of me wanted to be just like my father and his friends, rich and powerful. But as I grew older, I realized that my father was truly weak, only choosing who he thought was most powerful to save himself. Little by little I started rebelling against my father- though he was none to pleased. So when I received that letter I knew I must do something. I went to Dumbledore who helped me formulate a plan. Both he and I knew that if I refused I would either me killed by most likely my father, but possibly Voldemort too. So we decided the best decision was for me to kill myself. With the help of Snape, who created a potion like in Romeo and Juliet, I was discovered two hours before my initiation, dead in my bathtub. _

_My father felt that I had taken the easy way out and was too ashamed to mention my suicide to anyone. So all those years when people never of heard of me and thought I had disappeared, it was because I really had. My father was so horrified at my actions that he just wanted to leave me when I was and rot in my room which would be permanently locked. However, my mother persuaded him to at least shower me a little respect and left me in my favorite part of the forest when I always used to go. This unknowingly helped me so when I awoke; no one noticed my departure._

_Dumbledore had given me a portkey that so when I awoke, I touched it and arrived safely in Snape's private quarters. I stayed there a month while he brewed a longer-lasting Polyjuice Potion that I eventually took. During that month, he, Dumbledore, and I created "Ladon Ethelinde." Some of his past resembled mine and parts didn't. Through "Ladon" I could show the true self that my father had been smothered the past 17 years. _

_Dumbledore had thought that it would be too risky to remain in England, just in case so I moved to America as a muggle. There I lived for 4 years. I only came back to England because Dumbledore believed that it was now truly safe due to the deaths of my father and mother. Over those 4 years, I was able to reflect on who I wanted to be and was able to act on it. The only thing I regret is not telling my mother the truth and "goodbye." She had never wanted me to become my father and had constantly supported me, but she died believing that I had killed myself. _

_One thing I don't regret is meeting you. If you believe what I said above then hopefully you'll trust me again. No one in the office besides Dumbledore knew who I truly was so don't think that this was a trick they pulled on you. Dumbledore felt that helping you, I would further help myself. I had meant to explain to you the truth that morning with or without your sight. Remember that day before "the date" when I said I was working on an explanation to the press about Dumbledore's new bill; I was actually working on a letter to the public about the truth and what had happened. I was hoping to become "Draco Malfoy" again. The reason you saw me that morning was because I had let my potion expire. I was planning on explaining everything to you then heading to a press conference to explain my story to the public with Dumbledore and ideally you beside me. After I left, I did go to that conference, though only physically, and now am alive in the wizard world and exempt from all rumors. I never meant for you to get that rude awakening that morning and I only hope you know understand._

_I knew once you had gotten back you would look through your drawers, hence, while I slipped this envelope in here. Obviously if you are reading this, it means I'm not here to explain this myself. I have come to discovered that there isn't much left for me in England and have left to travel the world. Maybe along the way I'll met someone just like you. I truly did and do mean it when I say "I love you." Hopefully you still feel the same way. Have a great life and whomever you marry will be a lucky man._

_With Love,_

_Draco_

Ginny tearfully folded the paper away and gently placed it back in its rightful drawer. After shutting it closed, Ginny numbly sorted some papers, reflecting on Draco's letter.

"What am I going to do? He was only trying to tell me what he had gone through and I pushed him away. How could I have been so heartless?"

She was still brooding and didn't hear anyone approaching her desk.

"Ginny, are you alright?"

She gazed up through a glazed vision and recognized Dumbledore's figure.

"He only wanted the best for you, Miss Weasley. From what he informed me was to be in the letter, every single item is true. He knew you might never see each other again, but he wanted you to know the truth, and not falsely understand him the rest of your life. I hope you understand, Miss Weasley."

"I do."

Like it? I really put on the drama works on this one didn't I? Hopefully you stilled liked it though. Possibly I upload the next chapter in a week but I might be too busy.


	15. Regaining

A/N So sorry that this is a week late. My friend came over last week for Halloween and I haven't had any extra time to write this chapter during the week because of a research project I have. Hope you all understand. Remember to review and that nothing except the plot is mine. SPECIAL INFO IN BOTTOM NOTE.

4 years later

"Ailey Solita, where are you?"

_silence_

"Ah, come on, Ailey. I know you are hiding from me. If you don't come out by the count of three then there will be no ice cream for you. You have been stressing mommy out for the last hour which isn't very nice, sweetie. One.... two.....thr-"

"Here I am, mommy. I am sorry." came a little girl from underneath a pile of clothes to be cleaned.

"It's okay, Ailey. I was just worried." said Ginny.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Just don't do it again. Now go to your room and play with your dolls and let mommy make dinner."

"Okay."

With that Ailey ran to her room while Ginny turned around and hugged herself as she walked into the kitchen. She gliding over to the oven put some casserole in it.

It had been hard to move on after receiving Draco's note. She continued to constantly think about him and couldn't seem to shake him. Then, she began to wake up every morning feeling nauseous and eventually would throw up her breakfast. She thought the stress was getting to her. However, when she went to the medi-witchs, everything changed.

It was exactly 3 months after she had first said "I love you", after she had regained her sight and after Draco had left, when she discovered she was pregnant. Everything once again seemed to pile on top of her again. Before her family's death, she had had them. While she was blind she had had Ladon/Draco. Even after getting her vision back and Draco leaving, she had overcome that and had had herself. Now, however, she wouldn't be alone. She would now be unable to resort to her reticentness if she was going to raise a child. She didn't have anyone to support her.

She had realized at the beginning that possibly Dumbledore could help her, but she didn't feel right since he was so busy. So during those last couple months before her child would arrive; she toughened herself up. She needed to be able to stand on her own two feet.

Even though she realized that she hadn't lived that long, giving birth to Ailey was the greatest moment she ever experienced. Towards the last week, she began to wonder what her child would look like. She didn't know if she would be able to bear looking into her child possible silver eyes or white blonde hair. However, when she held Ailey, nothing mattered.

Ailey was a rambunctious 4-year old with a mind that rivaled Hermione's. Her hair was wavy and was, surprising, brown with auburn highlights. She always wondered where Ailey's hair color came from since brown definitely did not run in her family and she figured the same for Draco's. She had inquisitive, hazel eyes like her grandmother and sometimes the demeanor like Molly too. However, even though Ailey looked nothing like Draco, Ginny constantly felt like Draco himself was in the room when Ailey walked in.

All this thinking of Draco had caused Ginny to stumble upon memories she had long since buried.

Quietly, she walked past Ailey's room in the apartment, hoping she had fallen asleep while playing with her dolls. Ginny slipped into her bedroom and almost silently opened her closet door. Whenever, she opened the closet, she always remembered seeing that stream of light as she sat, huddled on the floor, inside, after her vision had flowed back.

Mentally shaking herself, she pushed the door back farther and reached up to the shelf above the multitude of hangers holding their wares. Gently, she nudged aside a few mementos and stood on her toes to grasp the hidden box in the back. She pulled it down and laid it on the floor and sat beside it. As she opened the box, once again the memories flooded her mind. She took a deep breath and sifted through the box.

The box was filled with all the memories she had of Ladon/Draco. She had always joked in her mind that the box seemed a little stalkerish, but she knew that it was all for a good reason. She felt that when the time was right, she should have some memories of Draco for when she told Ailey about her father.

Inside held was a picture of Draco, Dumbledore had given her as a baby gift for Ailey and a strand of Draco's hair Ginny had found of the pillow after he had left. There were various scraps of paper from their numerous dates Ginny had found at the bottom of her purse. Ginny also had some nostalgic items from Ailey's life she kept for dream meeting of Ailey and Draco. At the very bottom of the box was the letter from Draco. Though it stirred many uneasy memories, Ginny held on to it to remind Ailey when she was older that Draco had loved herself and she, as him, hadn't been a passing fling.

Suddenly, she her bedroom door swing open and Ailey tromping into her room, announcing her arrival.

"Mommy, are you playing hide-and-seek?"

"No, honey. I'm right here." Ginny said struggling to throw everything back in the box.

"Mommy, you're funny. Why are you in the closet?"

"Umm, no reason. Come on let's go eat dinner."

"Okay."

A/N Like it? I have been going way over drama scale for myself personally but I can't seem to get away from it. Please be nice and review so I can make the next chapter better. Oh, and I'll be telling the meanings of the names for they do have specific meanings. See you ,hopefully, next week.


	16. Talking

A/N Here I am again. I have been really busy, but luckily had a break to write this chapter. The end is coming soon- in a couple of chapters. Remember the old adage "Please read and review and nothing is mine." Also here are the name meanings I promised. Hopefully everyone we'll get the reasons for the names.

_Ladon_- Greek for Dragon or Dragon of Hera

_Ethelinde_- German for noble serpent

_Ailey_- Irish for light

_Solita_- Latin for alone

"Hey, sweetie. Are you all dressed up for the park?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Let me see."

Ginny walked from down the hall into Ailey's room and was not the least bit surprised at what she saw. Ailey had a knack for dressing oddly when going out.

"Ailey, what are you wearing?"

"Umm, clothes."

"Yes, you're wearing clothes, but not ones to wear at the park. You're going to freeze. You are wearing a tutu and a swimsuit. How is that going to work when you are on the slide or the swings?"

"But, mommy. I want to wear this." Ailey said innocently.

"Yes, well that is all fine and dandy. You can wear this when we get back home, but not outside. You don't want to get sick for your first day of preschool."

"Oh, no. I'd better go change then."

"Yeah, you should. Now remember something that covers at least part of your arms and legs."

"Okay."

Five minutes later, Ailey erupted out of her room and nearly knocked Ginny over, who was tying her shoes.

"Come on, mom, let's go. Yay!"

"Fine, Fine, here I come."

Ginny locked the door behind them, then making their way down stairs and onto the sidewalk. Ailey was happily skipping beside her as she gazed at the people walking by and cooing when she came upon a dog.

Ginny smiled, Ailey just loved animals. She knew she would love to meet some of the magical animals in the wizarding world, but Ginny had yet to tell Ailey about their special blood. She would tell her that the same day she would tell Ailey about Draco.

About ten minutes later, they came upon the entrance to the park and walked through the gates. At that second, Ailey bolted from Ginny's grasp and sped over to an empty swing next to another child. Ginny followed after Ailey and stood behind her to push the swing. As the swing'sheight increase so did Ailey's laughter. Ailey was like Ginny in this sense for both of them had always loved the swings.

Ginny could remember her father pushing her on her first swing and many more and as she grew older, Charlie and Bill would also push her. Like when riding a broomstick, she loved the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair.

She snapped out of her reveries when Ailey began to tell her to stop pushing her. Ginny slowed down the swing as Ailey jumped off to play on the play structure.

Ginny walked over to a park bench and sat down as she continued to watch Ailey. Ginny loved these times in the park because she could witness innocence at its best and let her mind wander.

Once again Ailey broke Ginny out of her happiness induced stupor when she came running over to tell her something.

"Mommy, mommy look at me on the monkey bars. I can almost get all the way across."

"Okay sweetie. I'm watching."

Ginny laughed as Ailey tried valiantly to swing from bar to bar, but only made it a quarter of the way across.

"That was very good, honey." Ginny called across the sand.

Her comment fell on deaf ears as Ailey continued on her quest across the sand and tried to overcome the obstacles in her way.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny decided it was time to get going and began looking for Ailey around the slides where she had last seen her. When she didn't see her from far away, Ginny walked over for closer inspection. When she still didn't see her, she began to panic. She walked frantically all over the playground once, twice and then a third time but still no sign of Ailey.

All of the sudden she heard Ailey's voice from behind her.

"My mommy is really pretty and nice, but she won't let me have a pet. She says not until I'm mat..matu," Ailey stumbled.

"Mature?" said a smooth voice.

"Yeah," Ailey shouted excitedly, "So no pets until I'm mature."

"Ailey?" Ginny said slowly trying not to let her panic show and not taking her eyes off Ailey.

"Yeah, mommy." she said turning around and walking towards Ginny.

"Why did you run? I was scared."

"Sorry. I saw this cute dog so I followed it and then I met this nice man who owned the dog and he let me pet it."

"Well, that is very nice. What was his name?"

"Mr. Dr..Dra..."

"Mr. Draco Malfoy." came the smooth voice again.

Ginny held her breath as she gazed up. Her heart leapt up in her throat as she saw the man she hadn't seen in 4 years.

"Ah, well, umm," Ginny stuttered not knowing what to do. She cleared her throat.

"That was very nice of you. Thank you."

Though Ginny figured that Draco was a tad shocked he didn't seem to show it. Of course Ailey was oblivious to the whole interaction as she lovingly petted the dog.

"Ailey, we better get going and not bother Mr. Malfoy any more."

"Ah, but mom, I love Scruffy. Just a little while longer." looking to Ginny, who looked to Draco

"Yeah, its fine with me." Draco said.

Ginny didn't know what do to. Part of her wanted to run away and hopefully never see Draco again, but another side wanted to stay and talk to him to understand what happened.

"Fine, but only a little while. We have to go eat remember."

"Why doesn't Mr. Malfoy come eat with us?" Ailey said slyly.

"Umm," Ginny started.

"No I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Umm, well..."

"You wouldn't be intru.. whatever, tonight is pizza place night. We go to pizza and eat it then, plus then left dogs come in; you could bring Scruffy."

"Umm, Ailey," said Ginny, "I'm sure Mr. Malfoy is busy."

"Well, actually I'm not," he said grinning at her slightly.

"Please, mom. Pretty please."

Ginny's Gryffindor courage won out.

"Fine. Would you like to come to dinner with us, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" Ailey squealed.

Ginny and Draco were walking slightly behind Ailey who was wrestling to walk Scruffy.

"So how is life?" Draco asked kindly.

"Fine I guess. You?"

"Fine."

They walked into the pizza parlor, ordered and sat down. Ailey polished off her food quickly and commenced playing with Scruffy on the floor.

"She's a great kid." said Draco.

"Yeah she is."

"How old is she?"

"Four."

"Are you still working with Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, doing the same stuff."

"That's good."

The silence went on for a while as they both gazed at Ailey trying to feed Scruffy a piece of pepperoni. Ginny began to lift her gaze and stared at Draco for a while. She was surprised at how handsome he was. When she was blind she obviously couldn't see even the Draco's false identity, and when her vision came back, she was too angered to study him. It seemed sort of strange to her that she fell in love with someone she never truly saw.

"Was what you said in the letter true?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yeah, every word. I didn't mean to hurt you and like I said I'm sorry that I did."

"I know, I believe you. So what have you been doing the last four years?"

"Mainly traveling. I went all over the world, didn't find inner peace, and then came back here to get my family's affairs in order."

"I saw you at the cemetery. Why did you clean my family's graves?"

"I don't know," Draco said meekly, "I guess I felt like I needed to prove my worth to them."

"Okay and thanks."

"You're welcome."

"When did your parents die?"

"Two years into my hiding in America. A lot of people didn't hear about because nobody felt the need to publish my father's death as if he were a hero. They both died because of Voldemort. My mother, because my father killed her as a testament to his loyalty and father because Voldemort just got tried of him."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too."

"So are you married." asked Draco.

"No, You?"

"Nope. So then, Ailey is adopted?"

"No, she's mine."

"Then who's her father? Wait sorry, I'm being too nosy."

Ginny took a deep breath.

"No, its fine. Draco, her father is you."

"What?" Draco said in quiet astonishment not wanting to alarm anyone.

"Yeah, its you. I know it's sort of weird because she looks nothing like the two of us, but I'm positive she's yours. Sorry if this is too much to bear."

"No it's fine. I have always wanted to be a father. I'm just sorry I didn't know sooner."

"Yeah, me too. I shouldn't have overreacted but seeing you when my vision came back was a bit of a shock."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Does she know about anything?" Draco said nodding towards Ailey.

"No, I have been waiting for right moment. I have a box of items pertaining to you that I was going to show you when the time arose. When that happened I was going to tell her about Hogwarts. I was sort of waiting either for her to start wondering or until her letter came, which ever came first."

"Mommy, look at me and Scruffy." Ailey interrupted.

"That's great sweetie. We better get going soon honey, preschool starts tomorrow."

"I know. Mr. Malfoy, when can I see Scruffy again?"

"I don't know Ailey. Why don't you ask your mommy?"

"Okay, when, mommy."

"Umm, let me talk to Mr. Malfoy a minute."

"Okay."

"So what do you think?" Ginny said in hushed tones.

"Whenever is fine by me. I want to see her more so she gets hopefully used to me."

"Yeah, me too. How about Tuesday? I'm living in the same apartment. We can maybe go on a walk with her and Scruffy."

"Okay, sounds fine by me."

"Ailey, honey, we are going to see Mr. Malfoy and Scruffy on Tuesday, okay? Now say 'goodbye'"

"Yay! See you Tuesday." kissing Scruffy and hugging Draco's legs.

"Bye, Ailey. Bye, Ginny."

As Ginny turned around at the door she smiled and said,

"Bye. Thanks. I had fun."

"Me, too"

Like it? This was a very long chapter. It's 6.5 pages. Hope everything is up to your satisfaction. If not give me a review. See you possibly next week.


	17. Starting

A/N Hello again. So sorry I didn't update last week, I was working on the rough draft for my research project. I was embarrassed looking over the last chapter; so many mistakes. Really sorry. The end of this story is coming near. Remember, that only the plot is mine, and PLEASE review. Hope you like it.

Tuesday

_Ding,dong_

"Damn, I'm not ready yet." Ginny said hopping around on one foot in her room, dressing for their walk with Draco.

She heard the door bell ring again. Ailey was blissfully unaware in the living room, tuning out the bell, watching some children's program. Ginny skidded past the door in a rush to find her bag. As she passed it, she screamed,

"Who is it?"

"It's Draco." came the reply.

Ginny ran breathlessly back to her room after asking Ailey to open the door for Mr. Malfoy. She hastily put on her shoe and took a deep breath as she walked into the sounds of Draco greeting Ailey. She smiled to herself, happy to see Ailey acting so cheerful with Scruffy.

"Hi," she said to Draco.

"Hey, How are you?"

"Good. Where are we going?"

"I thought we could head over to the park because there is a big festival there today and then maybe coffee."

"Sounds good."

"Okay. How does that sound Ailey?"

"Fun!"

"Okay, then lets go."

Draco lifted Ailey up and placed her on his shoulders. Ginny smiled at the sight as she closed her apartment door.

()

"So how was the first day of preschool, Ailey?" Draco said as they strolled through the festival's booths.

"Wow, you remembered. It was really fun. My teacher is really nice and I made friends with a girl named Alvina. Mommy said that she could come over to the apartment soon. We sat in a circle and said our names, and then we played hide-and-seek. After that we had a snack, then rest time. Then the teacher told us to sit back in the circle and tell each other what we were doing tomorrow and I said going on a walk with Scruffy! We sang a song and mommy picked me up."

"And that was all before 1 o'clock." Ginny whispered to Draco.

Draco looked down at Ginny and smiled, then turned back to Ailey who was demanded his attention to look at the jugglers.

They walked for a little while longer until Ailey wanted to get off Draco's shoulders to play with Scruffy. She leapt off him in a peal of glee and began to chase Scruffy across the grass. Ginny and Draco both walked slowly behind the giggling girl.

"She really likes, you know. Though she is usually outgoing and talks a lot, she never really warms up to strangers enough for her to really trust them. Maybe she has a sixth sense about it."

"Maybe. She is really a great kid though. You've raised her great all by yourself. I only wish I had been a part of it more. At least now I can catch up on lost time. I really would like to spend more time with her… and you."

Ginny glanced up and smiled.

"Yeah me too."

"On both terms?"

"Yup."

"Well, that's good 'cause I was going to ask you to dinner on Friday or Saturday. Whichever was good for you."

Ginny was a little startled.

"Umm, well…"

"If you don't want to get together, its's fine," Draco said though sounding a little dejected.

"No! No, I want to get together, it's just a little earlier than I expected."

"We don't have to do anything right now you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I think if we don't do anything now, it may get harder later."

"True" replied Draco, then brightened saying "So Friday or Saturday?"

"Persistent aren't you," joked Ginny.

"Of course. Expect anything less?"

"Well…no I guess not."

"Good. I'll let you think awhile. Do you want to get coffee like we planned?"

"Sure, though Ailey should probably get hot chocolate."

"Haha, very funny."

"Of course."

"Come on, Ailey let's go. We're going to get a snack with Mr. Malfoy, okay?"

"Okay."

Together they walked out of the park and down the street to a café Ginny knew well. They all ordered something warm to guard against the winter chill and talked outside on a bench for an hour. Ginny couldn't believe how close they acted together.

'Like a real family.'

They soon started back to Ginny and Ailey's apartment with Ailey once again playing with Scruffy ahead of Ginny and Draco. They entered her building and walked up the stairs. They had said their 'goodbyes' and Ailey had rushed the kitchen to put water in a vase for a flower Draco had given her. Ginny was about the turn around at close the door when felt a breath on her neck.

"So, what day?" Draco drawled.

Ginny turned around though slightly uncomfortable at their closeness and muttered,

"How 'bout Saturday?"

"Sounds great," Draco said grinning at her, "I'll pick you up at 7."

'Okay, see you then."

Ginny smiled and gazed at his retreating figure, which turned around to grin at her. Ginny beamed back at him, then twisted to shut the door. She walked all the way back to her room and couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Like it? I was going to make this longer but this seemed like a good place to stop. For anyone who cares Alvina means wise friend. The next chapter may be up next week, but I wouldn't count on it since the weekend is going to be hectic. Be nice and review. Thanks.


	18. Living

A/N Sorry once again that I didn't update last week. I was busy because my relatives were visiting. I should get the next chapter up next week because I'll have started vacation unless I become deathly ill. Hope you like this chapter. I'm thinking of ending the story in a chapter or two. I, of course, do not own anything related to Harry Potter. Please be generous and post a review in light of the holidays for me. Thanks. Enjoy.

"Okay, so I want you to put into bed by 8:30, no later and please no sweets after 7:45 'cause she gets fidgety. Now I should be home by 9:30, but no later than 10 definitely. I'll pay you when I get back. Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. Have a good time." replied Ginny's babysitter, Aminta.

"Thank you. Draco should be picking me up in five minutes, so I'll just hang around while Ailey gets used to you."

"Okay."

"Mommy, Where are you going?"

Ginny sighed, "Honey, I've told you five times already. I'm going to dinner with Mr. Malfoy. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Now go and talk to Aminta."

"Okay."

While Ginny was trying to organize herself and her belongings, she could hear Ailey jabbering away in the background. Poor, patient Aminta just listened.

'Ailey sure has mouth.' thought Ginny.

She had just tugged on her pair of jeweled flats when the doorbell rang. She picked up her purse and walked out of the door and rushed to open the door. She glanced through the peephole and gazed at Draco's physique for a second before opening the door.

"Hey."

"Hello, Gin. How are you doing? You look beautiful." said Draco while bending down to give her peck on the cheek.

"Fine. You look great too. Do you want to come in for a sec…"

Ginny wanted to finish her sentence but was interrupted by a squeal from Ailey and an object rushing past her legs.

"Draco, you didn't?" admonished Ginny.

Draco looked shyly down at her and muttered, "I figured they would like to see each other."

"That's nice but you didn't have to bring Scruffy over here when someone else is taking care of Ailey and the apartment."

"Sorry."

Ginny let out of breath of air and turned around to apologize to Aminta.

"Aminta, I'm really sorry Draco brought over his dog. I don't even know if you're allergic." she said shooting a glance to Draco who was leaning against the doorway, staring at her.

"No, it's fine. I love dogs. When I was Ailey's age I had 3 dogs all of my own and 5 total in the house. I'm perfectly fine with him if Ailey is."

"Please mommy, can Scruffy stay?" Ailey whimpered with her arms wrapped around the dog's neck.

"Oh, fine."

"Yay!"

"Okay, but make sure you still are in bed at the same time, okay."

"Okay. I love you, mommy. Bye" she said encircling her arms around Ginny's waist.

"Bye, Mr. Malfoy." moving and wrapping her arms around his thighs.

"Bye, sweetie." he replied rubbing her head. "Have fun with Scruffy."

"Okay, bye" said Ginny "we'd better get going."

"Alright, after you." he said gesturing to the door.

"Why thank you."

It had been warming up the past week, so they decided to walk to the restaurant where they had a reservation. The conservation was kept light as they walked with each other holding hands.

In the back of her mind, to Ginny, sometimes it seemed like they were moving to fast .However, whenever she though more about it, what they were doing seemed like the perfect thing at the moment.

They crossed the street and entered the restaurant, or really, café, where they were immediately seated.

"You know the last time we sat down at a dinner, I couldn't see what I was eating and you supposedly didn't look the same. Kinda strange how we got here isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." he said grinning at her through the candlelight then going back to study his menu.

After they had ordered, they gazed at each other and talked.

"So," taking a sip from her wine, "where exactly did you go when you left England?"

"Umm, let's see. Well, all over but more specifically Asia and Russia for awhile, a year in North America with stints in South America. Umm, Africa, India, then finally in Australia."

"Oh, I see. You did go all over, but no closer European countries?"

"Well, every summer we went to different European countries so I have already seen most of them. Plus, I really didn't want to go back to any of those places I have already seen."

"Gotcha."

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, you can't expect me to believe that you have been doing nothing but raising Ailey for four years."

"Eh, well then you shouldn't expect anything. You'd be surprised how much time it takes to raise the crazy child that is our daughter."

"Point taken, but did you go on any trips or anything?"

"No really. There wasn't much extraneous stuff I could get on my salary, so most were just day trips."

"I'm sorry."

"It isn't you fault. Wait, " interrupted Ginny, "don't give me that line 'If I hadn't left'. I was as much at fault as you. I don't even think if you hadn't left to god knows where, but stayed in England, would I have told you. Remember, you were going to stay but I blew up at you. Raising Ailey on my own was both of our faults but the majority, mine."

"I just always feel when I'm with her that I should have been there and what I missed."

"That doesn't matter, you're here now."

"True. I am going to make it up to you though. Maybe a trip somewhere, for the trips you missed out on."

"I don't think so, I don't want to start grubbing off you."

"You won't be. It will be my gift to you and Ailey, okay." Draco said grasping her hand from across the table.

"Okay." Ginny replied smiling at him.

After a satisfying meal, they started their walk back to Ginny's apartment. Draco had his arm around her waist, while Ginny leaned into him. They pulled apart as she pulled her key out, and then opened the door.

Aminta was sitting on the couch and smiled at them as they came into the room.

"Did you guys have a good time?"

"Yes, thank you. Here's the money I own you. Was Ailey any trouble?"

"Nope," she said stuffing the bills into her pocket, "she was perfect and entertained all night by Scruffy."

"That's great. Thanks again."

"You're welcome" she said walking out the door.

Ginny turned back from the door and stared at Draco on the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"I would love to but I have to get a load of papers organized tomorrow for a meeting on Monday."

"Okay. Why don't we get Scruffy in, most likely, Ailey's room."

"Fine."

Draco grasped her hand as they opened Ailey's door and peeked in to see Ailey's little arms practically smothering the poor, but probably warm, dog.

"How are we going to get them apart without waking Ailey?"

"Why don't I just leave Scruffy here and meet you in the park tomorrow? I'm going to need a break sometime from the papers."

"Sounds great."

Ginny walked Draco to the front door.

"Bye, Draco. I had a great time."

"Yeah, me too."

Draco bent down and gently crashed his lips upon hers. Within moments, the intensity of the kiss increased. Ginny felt as if she was going to drown in the kiss, until both pulled away.

Ginny glanced up at him and smiled, who grinned back.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered.

Like it? Remember to give me a holiday review. Oh and to all my reviewers who I have been sadly not acknowledging, thank you. Hopefully I will see you next week, unless as previously stated, I become deathly ill. And once again for anyone who cares Aminta means protector.


	19. Telling

A/N Hello again. I promised I would update this week and since I'm not deathly ill, though I have a cold, here I am. I really appreciate all the reviews I have been getting, so hopefully I'll be getting a few more to make me feel better. Remember I don't own anything Harry Potter related. BEWARE THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SEMI-FLUFFY. Thought I should give everyone a fair warning. Hope you like it.

a couple months later

Four months later, after Ginny and Draco's second-first date, things were still running smoothly. Ginny and Draco tried to meet with each other at least once a week for their sake, but also for Ailey's. Ailey had become so accustomed to Draco's presence; she began calling him "Draco" instead of the formal "Mr. Malfoy." Ginny knew the time to tell Ailey the truth was drawing closer, but she couldn't deal with that right now. She couldn't bear the thought of telling Ailey the truth, causing her to become more attached to Draco, then Draco floating away on a breeze never to be seen again. Ginny rationally knew this was probably the worst case scenario, but she didn't want to get too ahead of herself.

"Draco, guess what we did today in school?" Ailey asked on day while they were in the park.

"I don't know, 'ley," Draco said affectionately, "tell me."

"Okay. Well, today we started counting. First, we just went to ten, but I already knew that, so with the teacher's help I counted to twenty."

"That's great."

"Then I remembered that my birthday is coming up."

At this statement, Draco looked questioningly at Ginny, who just glanced back.

"So," continued Ailey, "I decided to see how many days there were until my birthday. Guess how many days are left?"

"Umm, I don't know, ten?"

"Nope, guess again."

"Well, am I too high or too low?"

Ailey scrunched up her face trying to figure out the answer, then swirled again and began counting on her fingers. Draco grinned. Ailey spiraled back around and exclaimed,

"Higher."

"Okay, higher. Let's see, twelve?"

"Nope, higher."

"Fourteen?"

"Nope."

"Fifteen?"

"Nope."

"Eighteen?"

"Nope."

"How 'bout twenty-seven?"

"Nope, higher," Ailey said automatically.

Ginny interrupted the happy scene and said, "No, baby, it's lower."

Ailey turned her back again and furiously began counting her fingers to check, while Ginny shook her head, Draco chuckled beside her. Draco moved his hand down and grasped Ginny's and gave a little squeeze. Ginny tilted her head up and smiled as she leaned her back into his side.

"Yeah, its lower."

Draco stopped laughing at replied, "nineteen?"

Ailey glanced at Ginny quickly to verify, who nodded her head.

"Yup."

"Okay, so that means your birthday is on March 27."

"Yup."

"And how old are you going to be?"

With all her childish innocence, she stuck out her hand and spread out her fingers.

"Five."

"Wow, you're almost your mom's age."

"No, mommy's old."

"Not that old." both Ginny and Draco muttered.

"Why don't you go play with Scruffy for awhile?" said Ginny. "Then we have to head home."

"Okay."

Ailey ran off onto the grass with Scruffy as Draco turned to talk to Ginny.

"Why didn't you tell me it was her birthday sooner?"

"I don't know. I guess I have had a lot on my mind and it slipped from it."

"Okay. So what do you think I should get her?"

"Oh, I don't know Draco, but nothing extravagant. I don't want her too spoiled okay?"

"Fine. I want to see her on her birthday. I think I have a meeting but I can reschedule it."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to miss an important meeting just for Ailey's birthday. We can do something later, like on the weekend."

"No, I feel like I need to see her on her special day."

"Okay, fine."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Draco asked,

"When are you going to tell her?"

Ginny gazed at him in shock.

"Which do you mean? You being her father or her being a witch."

"Both," he answered quietly.

"I don't know when I feel it's right."

"As in, when everything is secure."

Ginny blushed, "I guess that time would be best."

A sudden thought struck Draco. He immediately stood up and exclaimed,

"Umm, I'd better get going."

"Draco, where are you going? You said you were free the whole night."

"I know what I said but I just remembered something I have to take care of."

"But we all were going to go out for dinner."

"I know Gin but I just remembered I really have to do this, okay." leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Fine," Ginny grumbled "say 'goodbye' to Ailey though."

"Of course."

As he stood up and walked towards Ailey and Scruffy Ginny wondered what could be so sudden and urgent. Draco came back carrying Ailey with Scruffy trailing and then set Ailey onto the ground next to Ginny.

"Okay, 'ley and Gin, I have got to go but I'll see you on your birthday okay." looking down at Ailey. "I think I'm going to be pretty booked solid the next two weeks due to the shift in the schedule so I might not see you before then." now directing his comments towards Ginny.

"Okay." Ginny replied quietly and then giving him a slight kiss on the lips.

"Bye, see you on March 27th."

Draco turned around and walked out the gates of the park.

'How busy is he _really_ going to be for two weeks?' Ginny wondered.

afternoon March 27

The past two weeks all Ginny could think about was Draco and what he was doing. Though she didn't want to admit it openly to herself, she knew she was falling in love again, this time with the right person. She never wanted to think about the possibilities because they all could be wrong.

For the last two hours she had set up the house for Ailey's arrival. Ailey had been picked up from school by Alvina's mother, so the two girls could have their own celebration, then to be dropped off in, as Ginny realized looking at the clock, another two hours. Ginny hadn't really had anything to do the last couple hours. She mainly had just been puttering about putting up little banners and decorations for Ailey.

Though she had mailed a note to Draco informing him the time he should arrive, she didn't know the exact time of his arrival. Draco hadn't given her a response note back. This only increased Ginny's frustrations.

Ginny was broken out of her reveries when she heard the doorbell ring.

'Must be the cake.'

Ginny stood up and opened the door and gasped at who she saw holding the cake.

"Surprised?"

"A little but shouldn't the surprise be for Ailey and not me, Draco?"

"I guess, but you really should have seen your face."

"Haha," Ginny said sarcastically "come on inside and put the cake on the kitchen table. Scruffy is going to stay in the living room. How were the past two weeks?"

"Okay. They have been very stressful."

"I can imagine. Why did you come two hours earlier, unless you didn't get the note?"

"No, I got the note. I just wanted to come earlier."

"Well, why didn't you answer the note if you got it?"

"Gin, like I said I didn't have time. I was so busy with meetings I have to open my mail in one meeting and I wanted to answer back but by the end of the meeting somehow my mail had been dispersed to someone unknown region and I forgot about it."

"I'm sorry, but you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, Ginny, because it's the truth. You know how much I wanted to see you and 'ley the past weeks. Everyday I thought about you guys but paperwork left over from father kept me occupied at work and at home. I'm sorry."

"Okay." said Ginny thought still not really believing him.

"Maybe if you this about Ailey's party it will take your mind off your troubles. You might want to check the cake, I braked at a stop sign hard, and some of the frosting may have slipped."

"Fine."

Ginny walked over to the kitchen table, while Draco followed her in. She saw the cake box and upon closer she saw a slip of paper atop the box lid.

'That's weird. Must be a note for Ailey from the Duffs (the husband and wife whom they knew and whom had baked the cake).'

Ginny lifted up the paper and noticed that it was the same type of paper she always wrote on.

'Weird.'

The top part and nothing on it so she flipped it over and noticed her familiar writing scrawl. She read the brief letter at the top and realized it was the exact note she had written Draco- the one he supposedly lost. She glanced up at Draco with a perplexed gaze, but Draco wouldn't say anything. She then reverted her attention back to the note. Below her scribble was another message.

_I'll be there. And one question…. Will you?_

"What does this mean, Draco?"

"I don't know" he said as bent down to try his shoe "You're taking forever to open up that cake box. I'll need time to get a new one if the frosting is messed up."

"Fine, fine," she said still a little confused.

She used her nails to cut the pieces of tape attached the top to the base and then grasped the top of the lid and yanked it off.

"Draco, don't worry there is nothing wrong with the frosting."

"Are you sure? I'm almost positively I heard some frosting sliding around when I braked. Check harder."

"Fine."

Not wanting to upset Ailey if the cake was slightly ruined, she began scanning, though quickly, over the sides of cake and then the top.

As she reached the middle something sparkling caught her eye.

'What the..'

There in the middle of the cake was a diamond ring.

She glanced from Draco to the cake then back to Draco. Draco was still tying his shoes but Ginny could tell he had a smirk on his face.

Ignoring him and believing the ring was actually Mrs. Duff's, she went to the counter to get a bag to put the ring in. However, when she sat back down the ring was gone.

She suddenly felt a hot, familiar breath on her neck and heard a familiar voice whisper,

"Will you?"

She slowly turned around and glanced from the kneeling leg of Draco to the ring and then to his grinning, angelic face.

Ginny was too shocked to speak and she could do was gawk at Draco.

"Well, will you?"

Gulping and inhaling a deep breath, she asked, "Are you, umm, are you, you know…"

"Asking you to marry you?"

Ginny's eyes grew to the size of saucers and she nodded her head.

Draco chuckled and replied,

"Yes. Though I do think you are supposed to be the one saying that."

Ginny smiled, "But how."

"Well, I have been thinking about this for awhile and couldn't think of a good time to ask you. So when you said at the park that you would tell Ailey the truth when you were more secure, implying that everything was sound between you and me, I figured why not. So the past two weeks I have been trying the figure out the best day and how and this is what I came up with. I figured out which baker you were using and convinced them to let me bring the cake over."

"Wow," was all Ginny could reply.

"I never really did stop loving you, the feelings just changed slightly after I didn't see you those four years. When I saw you this time, I started falling in love with you again. And with Ailey around it made me want to marry you even more just so we could be a true family. So what do you say?" he finished quietly.

Ginny gazed into his grey eyes and replied,

"I love you too. Of course I'll marry you."

Draco's face broke into the widest smile Ginny had ever seen as he took the ring from his hand and slid it onto Ginny's finger. He then pulled her into a hug. Ginny played lovingly with his hair at the nape of his neck as he kissed the top of her head.

Draco broke away from the hug and pulled Ginny face closer to his as he lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her with all the passion he had kissed her with that night five years ago until they could both barely breathe. Both slyly pulled away at the same moment. Draco rested his lips against hers and whispered,

"I love you."

()

After Draco's proposal, both decided to start on Ailey's birthday dinner. As Ginny moved about the kitchen, she would get glimpses of the diamond on her finger and couldn't help but smile. When Ginny was cooking on the stove, Draco would come over and wrap his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder and just watch her cook. Ginny loved the feeling of Draco securely by her and the sense as if she didn't have a care in the world.

She glanced up and clock while taking off her apron and realized that she only have ten minutes before Ailey arrived. With the help of Draco, they cleaned up the kitchen and walked through the apartment to make sure all the decorations were in order.

Five minutes later, both sat down on the couch with Scruffy lying on the floor beneath them. Ginny rested her head on Draco's chest and just contemplated her happiness with Draco.

"I think we should tell her tonight." she suddenly said.

"What do you mean the proposal or everything?"

Ginny lifted her head up and replied, "Everything."

"Are you sure? I mean I can understand the proposal 'cause it will be hard for her not to notice the ring, but everything?"

"Well, I mean she already seems to love you so I don't think she'll mind the difference between step-daddy or real daddy and she should find out her true identity before she begins showing her powers. Plus, it will only get harder as time goes on and she gets older. Besides if I was in Ailey's position I would probably think this was the best gift ever if I agreed."

"True. So when do we tell her?" he said rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"After she has opened her gifts."

The beginning of the night had gone off without a hitch. Ailey loved having a birthday with Scruffy and Draco and loved the cake which Draco and Ginny both smiled at. Ginny had warded off any questions about the ring by taking it off and slipping it around a chain on her neck.

After opening her wrapped gifts and sitting happily among the wrapping paper, Draco asked her,

"Would you like your own dog?"

"What!" she exclaimed, "But mommy said I can't have a dog."

"Don't worry about it."

"Then, yeah."

"How 'bout Scruffy?"

"But Scruffy's yours."

"He will be both of ours."

"What do you mean?"

"Baby," interrupted Ginny, "what Draco means is that you both are going to have Scruffy."

"But how, we both live in different houses."

"Well, you see. That is going to change."

"What do you mean?"

"You see this ring," taking it off the chain and onto her finger, "it means that Draco asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Ailey kept moving her head between their two smiling faces.

"Does this mean I can call you 'daddy'?"

"Yeah, 'ley"

Ginny had snuck upstairs quickly to retrieve her box of Draco items. When she came back down Ailey was sitting comfortably on Draco's lap.

"Sweetie," Ginny started, "there are a couple other things we have to say."

"What?"

"Well, remember when we met Draco in the park with Scruffy, that wasn't the first time I had met him. We went to school together but didn't like each other because our families didn't like each other. When your aunts and uncles left I couldn't see for awhile. That is when I met Draco again. We fell in love but when I could see again, I was so angry that I loved my supposed enemy that I got mad at Draco who went away. That day in the park was the first time I had seen him since he left. Do you understand that so far?"

"Yeah" she said quietly as she turned to Draco who continued the story.

"Now your mommy and I didn't know was when I left, you were growing inside of her. If I had know I wouldn't have left. I am sad that I missed seeing you grow up. But at least now I have to chance to catch up."

"So what do you mean?"

"What Draco means is that he is your real daddy. Half of you is me and half of you is him. These last couple months we have fallen in love again and now were are going to become a real family if that is alright with you."

"I guess." she said as Draco kissed the top of her forehead while she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"There is on more thing your mommy and I have to tell you though."

"What?"

"You are special, 'ley. Well, all of us are. Your mommy and I have special powers and you do too."

"Mommy doesn't have special powers, she's normal."

"She only made you think she was normal to protect you after what the mean people did to her family."

"Yeah, Ailey. After what happened to my family I could survive in our world alone but when you came I didn't know what to do so I just raised you as a non-magical little girl. I still partly live in our special world though you just haven't known. When I went to work I didn't work in a normal building like Alvina's mother but a special magical building."

"Really?"

"Yes, now that you know we can show you our magic. When you're older you're going to go to the special school Draco and I went to and there you can learn magic."

Ailey echoed another, "really?" and smiled.

"Are you alright with all this news?"

"Yeah, now I have a real daddy and have special powers." she said beaming at Ginny and Draco.

"Well, I have one more gift to my daughter and future wife."

"What is it?" said Ailey leaping up to see what her daddy had brought.

"Well, Mommy was telling me that you haven't traveled a lot, so as a present, we're going on a trip."

"Yay!"

"Draco, you didn't?"

"Yeah. It was another one of those things I was planning the last two weeks." he said smiling.

"Where are we going to go?" Ailey said excitedly.

"Well, I planned that we can visit all these special places in Europe. How does that sound?"

"Fun. Will I see some animals?"

Draco chuckled, "Of course. And now since you know the truth about your powers, you can see some magical creatures like unicorns."

Ailey let out a huge gasp and squeaked, "Unicorns?"

"Yes, unicorns."

"Yay! I can't wait."

"Neither can I" said Draco grinning at Ginny's head on his shoulder.

Like it? My goodness, this was definitely the longest chapter ever. People did review and ask for more dialogue so here you go. Please review for all the hard work I did during my sickness. I even skipped lunch to finish this since I was on a roll. Finally for anyone who cares Duff means baker.


	20. Going Home

A/N Hello everybody again. Sorry once again that this is a week and two days late but I have been busy with the holidays and such. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. Hope you all have enjoyed the story and I appreciate everyone who reviewed and gave me some insight. I have a couple story ideas in my head but you probably won't see them so awhile so don't get your hopes up too soon. Well here's the final installment of Hysterical Blindness. Oh yeah, I don't own anything.

"Honey, are you almost ready?" Ginny screamed from the living room.

"Yes," came two voices down the hall.

"Well, I meant Ailey but both people's responses work."

"Sorry Gin."

"It's okay, Draco. Are the twins dressed yet?"

"Umm, about…" Draco started but the rest ended in the noise of something falling.

'What are they doing in there?' Ginny thought to herself as she walked down the corridor and into the room.

"Is this what you think is getting them ready?" she said barely restraining her laughter.

"Absolutely."

"Yup, absolutely," chimed two voices from underneath a pile of clothes.

"Well, I don't think so. Ailey has to get to King's Cross in two hours and you two, well three, are acting like we have all day. Come on dears."

She looked down on the floor scarcely able to distinguish which child was which beneath all the clothes. Draco sat in between the blobs looking like a confused and guilty child. Scattered about the large room was, as Ginny thought, was an insane amount of clothing. She couldn't imagine where the twins, Cowen and Tamsin, had amassed this much attire.

"Okay Cowen and Tamsin, as quickly, but as neatly as possible, clean up your room and get dressed because we have to be leaving soon."

"Yes mommy," they squealed before leaping up and running around the room with piles of clothes in their small arms.

Ginny turned back to Draco who had stood up and asked with a hint of amusement, "How did two five year-olds manage to get you, a grown man, on the floor?"

"Well you see Gin," Draco started while walking out of the room and wrapping an arm around her waist, "they are very persuasive."

Ginny smirked up at him while he continued.

"I went up to the room and to tell them to finish getting ready but stumbled upon Tamsin insisting on helping her brother find the perfect outfit, hence the scattered clothes. I told Tams' that whatever Cowen wore would be fairly decent and that he didn't need a fashion stylist. While I had been telling her this, Cowen had escaped her clutches and proceeded to slide on the clothes on the floor. Tamsin realized that this would be fun and began as well. I happened to be standing behind a huge heap of clothes and this is where they landed after they flew across the room on their clothes. They ran into the pile, in turn knocking me down. As you can see this explanation is perfectly reasonable."

Ginny grinned at his impish smile and replied "Absolutely" before kissing him soundly on the lips.

She drew away from him and turned to walk down the stairs while he walked to Ailey's room to help her with her trunks. She gently stepped off onto the floor and spun around as Scruffy ran to encircle her. Ginny bent down and rubbed his head before standing up to the pounding sounds of the twins tromping down the steps. Scruffy leapt away to follow them while they ran to the kitchen. Ginny could still hear Draco helping Ailey get everything in order as she gazed out the window to look at the field.

Draco had long since sold Malfoy Manor, so after the wedding they bought a renovated farmhouse in the country. Though separated from the inner city, they had the fireplace installed in the floo network as soon as they settled in so they could make sure that Ailey would constantly be immersed in the wizarding life.

"Ginny, are you ready to leave?" Draco called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah let me just get my purse and coat and the twins' coats too."

"k"

Ginny walked over to the closet and pulled out her coat and purse along with the hot pink of Tamsin's little pea coat and the blue of Cowen's jacket.

"Come on, Tam's and Cowen, you need to put your coats on."

"Coming," came the reply from the kitchen.

Tamsin and Cowen stumbled into the room with Scruffy at their heels and ran to Ginny.

"Can Scruffy come with us?" asked Cowen innocently

"Yeah, can he?" echoed Tamsin.

"No, kiddos. King's Cross gets really crowded and we don't want to lose Scruffy. It will be hard enough having to deal with the two of you running around." Draco said ruffling their hair as Ginny buttoned up Tamsin's coat.

"Now Ailey," Draco continued "do you have everything?"

"Yeah, Dad. I have all my trunks, my new wand in my robe pocket, my books and Shakra right here. Everything will be fine. If I forget anything I can send Shakra to fetch it."

"True, but you don't want to start having a reputation like Longbottom's"

"Oh you be quiet," Ginny admonished while hitting her hand to his chest.

"Sorry I'm just telling the truth."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyways, we better floo over to the Leaky Cauldron then walk over to King's Cross. Draco, can you minimize Ailey's trunks?"

"Fine."

Draco waved his wand over Ailey's luggage then picked the floo jar off from the fireplace.

"I'll take Tamsin first, then Ailey can follow, then you can bring up the rear with Cowen, 'k Gin."

"Okay."

Draco threw the powder into the flames which turned emerald green and then disappeared with Tamsin. A minute later after Ailey had gotten herself together she too followed. Ginny finally bent down and picked up Cowen and placed him on her hip.

"Ready, sweetie?"

"Yup mommy" Cowen replied as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's neck.

"Okay here we go." She picked up a fistful of powder and shouted, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Into the flames she disappeared.

After the seconds of awkward swirling, she and Cowen landed rather gracefully in the Leaky Cauldron and proceeded to meet back up with the rest of the family. After a few greetings to Draco's business colleagues they walked into the sunshine and down the street to the station.

The station was crowded with wizards and muggles alike as they all tried to maneuver their way to the wall between platforms nine and ten. This would be Ailey, Cowen and Tamsin's first time stepping through the barrier, but Draco and Ginny had already prepped them for what to expect.

"Now," Draco whispered as best he could to the children crowded around him "remember what mom and I said. Just run right through it. We should just go through the barrier the same way we went through the floo. Are you ready Tams'?"

"Yup," squeaked the little girl.

Draco glanced around to make sure there weren't any peering muggles and with a running start went through the wall.

"Whoa," both Ailey and Cowen while Ginny smiled before telling Ailey to go through the wall.

"Are you sure mom?"

"Absolutely. Just run right through."

"Okay." she hesitantly replied before disappearing into the brick.

"It's our turn now. Hold on tight."

With this she glided through the wall and into the familiar sounds of the Hogwart's Express.

"Are you alright Gin?"

"Yeah," she said while setting Cowen on the ground next to his sister who was gazing in awe of the train and the passengers boarding it.

"Okay Ailey," Ginny began "you better get on the train so you can get all your stuff settled and find a compartment to sit in. We love you and we're going to miss you. We'll wait here till the train leaves. Write us once you get there and tell us which house you get in. Try to make it Gryffindor." she whispered.

'Nope the house you want to be in is Slytherin sweetie. And if anyone gives you a tough time just remind them you're a Malfoy."

"Will do Dad. I'll write you as soon as I get there. I'll miss you. Bye you guys."

She bent down to give the twins a hug then stood up and hugged and kissed both Ginny and Draco. With that she turned around and walked to the train and stepped up into the car. Both Ginny and Draco and the twins were waving vigorous goodbye.

When they couldn't see Ailey anymore they stepped to a wall and rested against it. Draco had his arms around Ginny's waist while she leaned into his chest and the twins chased each other near them.

"It's strange that our first born is going to Hogwarts. It seems like just yesterday she ran up to me in the park, I met you again, then proposed."

"Yeah it is," Ginny agreed.

Some much had happened since Draco's proposal. After a private wedding by Dumbledore and Ailey as the flower girl, they all had left for the "honeymoon" Draco had arranged. They all had the time of their lives, Draco and Ginny finally together for life and Ailey with her real daddy and experiencing a new and fascinating world. The next 6 years were a whirlwind. A year into their new marriage Ginny gave birth to the twins who to Ginny seemed like a mixture of all her family members but, of course, predominately Fred and George. With the new additions to the family, Ginny finally fully grasped the happiness her parents had had raising her and her brothers. Draco, who never witnessed such a loving environment from both parents, tried to break out of the Malfoy mold and became the perfect father. The children loved him and Draco's face lit up where the whole family was together. Ginny was the happiest she could ever be. It still seemed to puzzle her how something so tragic could have resulted in something this fantastic.

"Gin, the train is leaving."

"Oh, okay," Ginny said being shaken from her stupor.

She lifted her head from Draco's chest and raised her arm to give one last wave to the train in a last ditch effort for Ailey to possibly see her. Once the train was out of sight Draco bent down to pick up both twins in his arms and whispered in her ear "Ready Gin?"

"Yeah, let's go home."

Like it? Well. Like I said above that was the end. Once again for anyone who cares Cowen means twin, Tamsin comes for Thomasina and means twin and Shakra means owl. If you want to get your own name meanings the site is Also a huge thanks to all my reviewers: woodnymph123, crazyred, princess, hoppers, StarryRavenFire, Lachupa, JOJO, missmee, Rominion, Heart Broken Devil, Charming Visions, blackdragonofdeath13, The Best witch of all, Angel SkyKitten, meep meep, Lady Shelina Raven, HaaHaaHaa15, sarah-928, WishingStarr, Mars18. I have really appreciated all the criticism and support. Hope to see you all for my next story.


End file.
